Checkpoint Reached!
by lepidus
Summary: When your body is torn to shreds, what do you have left? Your mind, right? And if your mind is destroyed as well, what's left then? Your soul? Your spirit? I can't answer that question. My body and mind were torn away from me, and I was given a second chance in a different world, with a time-warping ability that I don't fully understand. I want to help. If only it were that easy...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So, this is my first fanfiction in a while, and I'll probably change a lot of the writing in the future. However, I thought I'd start putting it out here to see what readers think of it. So drop a review if you felt literally any sort of mental response to the letters and words that exist on this page. I'll appreciate it.

_Checkpoint: N/A, Loads: 0_

I had received an incredible scholarship to my preferred university, and I couldn't wait to begin the next part of my life. Then I stopped at a gas station on my way home one night, feeling tired but content after a good meal with good friends.

It was one of those spots where everything in the night sky seems perfectly clear and still. The peacefully white moon perturbed only slightly by the gray clouds, like thick ocean foam from dark blue waves poured into a circular mold. The craters, like the haphazard playfulness of a child, poking shallow dents into the substance with tiny fingers and palms.

Bright, ivory dots followed the glowing moon's example, shining impartially but with great passion. The pitch darkness was like black fondant sprinkled with powdered sugar, blanketed across the sky.

My eyes flicked over to the yellow lights of the gas station, where a primal, instinctive paranoia began to sink into me, like the cold, wet tickling of rain droplets right before a storm sets in.

I shivered slightly, and my eyes returned their unsettled focus to the sky, where I once again was enraptured by the calm blackness of night. For a moment, it was as though the moon and stars were giving me encouragement, but not an emotional kind. It was a cold, logical statement of fact they reminded me, something I had heard years ago but barely could recall. They told me, "Everyone dies eventually."

And a phantom spike of pain ripped through my rapidly beating heart as I heard heavy footsteps on the concrete behind me. I turned slowly, the vertebrae in my neck shuddering as my face went numb. I could _feel_ it, the inevitability I had been warned of but forgotten.

I knew I should spin around quickly and try to stop the monster behind me, but I had already realized that it was useless. Thanatos would not loosen his grasp until I choked on my own doubt and let myself be taken to Hades.

I tore myself back to reality - life wasn't over yet. _Life wasn't fucking over. I didn't do all this shit so I could die before I achieved any of my fucking dreams._ Adrenaline coursed through my veins as I pivoted my foot and brought my arm around to grab my potential assailant around the neck. My other hand reached for the object he had been aiming at my back.

But I was slow, and guns are fast. I knew immediately that a bullet had been put through my chest, and with the drums pounding mutely in my brain, I reached for his weapon and wrenched it out of his hand, turning it around. A quick squeeze and his wound matched mine.

I heard his gurgle of pain and toppled over his body. I could not feel my feet, nor could I feel my head, or mind or anything. _Why? _Why had I shot this man? I was a murderer… but so was he, and it would all be over soon. There we were, two dead men, different in life but identical in death… _For dust thou art, and unto dust thou shalt return._

I thought of my family, my friends, my hopes and dreams and the glorious, enlightening future I had wanted to have. Which had been taken from me in moments. I couldn't feel at peace… I had no reason to. On the other hand, I could still appreciate what I had left.

With that settled, I spent the last few minutes of my life staring at the moon. The dark clouds that had partially covered it had finally floated away, leaving a pearly white orb at the center of my focus. I don't know how long I watched the moon, but it kept moving on its journey across the blackness; the deaths of two men could never change the path of such an ancient being.

I wondered then, if the man I lay upon looked at the same sky. And then I had a thought. If only I could see something like this again, I would spend another lifetime before continuing on the inexorable course of existence.

* * *

I slept for a while. It was the kind of sleep that, waking from it, you can almost remember your own unconsciousness and estimate the time you were asleep. For me, it seemed as though I had awoken from a month-long slumber.

"_You wanted another life?"_ a voice asked. My mind was still slow and fumbling, but I knew it was speaking to me.

After a few moments, I said, "Maybe." I had said it without a mouth, without hearing myself.

"_If you'll let me, I can make sure this life will last longer than your previous one,"_ said the voice, though it had no inflection, because there was no sound.

_Get thee behind me, Satan._

I thought for a long time.

"How long?"

"_As long as you wish. There will always be the option to move on."_

"Why?"

"_Your life was pointless. Why should anything else be different?"_

It made me angry. My life was not pointless, as long as I felt it had purpose. And it said "was", as though I wasn't still alive. I didn't need a body to be alive… as long as I was conscious, I had a life, and as long as I had a life, I had a purpose. I wanted to prove it wrong… even though I knew it was trying to provoke me.

"I'll take it. All of it."

And it knew what I meant. I think it already knew everything about me. Was I talking to myself?

Once again, it didn't matter. We both knew my decision from the beginning.

* * *

I had eyes now. I was still in want of a body. Looking around, all I could see was whiteness.

Then, abruptly, something resembling a GUI appeared in front of me. It consisted of a single text box to the left of a blue square with white lettering that read simply, "Continue". Words appeared in the text box letter by letter, spelling out sentences:

"Welcome to your new life. You will be reborn into the Elemental Nations, the setting of the _Naruto_ universe."

I had considered the entirely infeasible chance that I'd be given a second life in a fantasy world, but it seemed puerile to expect, let alone imagine. Yet, in clear defiance of all rational thought, I would be living in an anime universe, of all things. And I was ashamed to admit to experiencing a sense of excitement. I clicked the "Continue" button with nonexistent fingers.

The text box was replaced by a much larger interface with the title "Create your character". There were two panels on the side: "Appearance" and "Story".

The "character" part threw me off a little. The GUI was odd, as well. Perhaps the system was modeled after what it perceived to be most familiar to me.

Regardless, I liked this format. It was very straightforward. But before I chose "Appearance", I worried about the chance of forgetting how I looked in my last life. Still, I clicked the panel, and the blank GUI was filled with a 3D model of a naked figure. The buttons to the right included "Body", "Face", and "Hair".

Then I noticed another button at the bottom of the interface. "Original appearance".

I clicked on it, and the 3D avatar became me. The way I looked before. I had brown hair and eyes and an average appearance altogether. I was happy with it.

I selected "Story", and the text box from before appeared. "Your 'Story' consists of your place of birth, heritage, family, inherited abilities, and the way you have come to be where you are now. There are many preset stories to choose from. There is the option to create your own story, but there are limits to how extreme you can make it."

I clicked "Continue", and saw several panels appear on the side of the GUI. They listed nations, the five big ones and multiple smaller ones. Choosing one opened stories that took place in that land.

I took the time to read each one, but eventually decided the best way to go would be to create my own story.

Firstly, I had to be an orphan. Living with a new family wouldn't just be painful and strange, but it would make hiding my secrets difficult. This also meant I couldn't be adopted while I was in an orphanage.

Next, I wanted to be a shinobi. I knew it would be a gruesome experience, but I couldn't possibly sit back and live a quiet life knowing what this world had to offer.

Then, my birthplace. There were a lot of choices… it had to be the Hidden Leaf. It was the most familiar to me, and likely the most friendly. My knowledge of the events in the _Naruto_ world would come in most handy in the Leaf.

That brought me to my next question. When would I be born?

The text box reappeared. "You will be born within a year of the Rookie Nine, no matter where you live."

Then my choice was only reinforced. Now, abilities. Of course, it was always good to have an advantage, but I obviously couldn't have the Sharingan, Byakugan, or Rinnegan. What abilities _could _I have?

Countless panels replaced much of the screen, listing generic things like "Good Chakra Control" and "Charismatic" to Kekkei Genkai such as Scorch Release and Magnet Release.

I didn't want a Kekkei Genkai. While it appeared objectively naive, I wanted to be known for my own power. Besides, I'd draw less attention that way.

A few of the abilities caught my eye. They were, "Quick Thinker", "Motivated", "Large Chakra Reserves", and "Fast Healing". There were small descriptions of each, but the names were mostly self-explanatory. According to the… whatever this thing was, the "Quick Thinker" ability would let me react faster under pressure and make split-second decisions. The "Motivated" one would do exactly what it sounds like, but I was hesitant to pick it. I always felt like my laziness was almost part of my personality.

"'Motivated' will only make it harder for you to quit when working toward a goal you want to reach. Your personality will be largely unaffected."

The text box reassured me. In that case, I didn't mind it, even if it gave me some form of a periodic obsessive disorder. I couldn't be lazy if I wanted to survive as a ninja in this world. I chose the four aforementioned abilities, and another screen showed up.

"You may only pick three non-Kekkei Genkai abilities."

I deselected "Quick Thinker", because I had felt slightly uncomfortable causing such a large alteration to the way I think. After all, the mind is a person's last sanctuary.

Now for my story itself. How was I orphaned? The easy answer would be the Kyuubi attack. But even that left too many potential connections to other Leaf citizens, shinobi, and especially characters like Naruto.

How about… my mother was a Land of Fire native who was captured and raped by bandits…. Then she was rescued by Leaf shinobi and… and died after giving birth to me only days after her arrival. It was sad, but at least then there would be less doubt about my loyalty to the village. And that way, my parents wouldn't have had connections to anyone I met. Although, I should modify it slightly to make _certain_ she had no connection to anyone else.

I spent some more time considering any other backstories, but I couldn't come up with anything I liked better.

My character was almost done. Now I just needed a name.

I didn't like the idea of making a new name, as it felt like I'd lose part of myself, but my name wouldn't fit in even slightly the way it is now. So I started thinking.

It had to be Japanese, obviously. Now if only I had a book that conveniently contained Japanese given and family names…

I wasn't surprised for one to appear in front of me. I read for a while, and picked out what I thought was a good name. Kenshi as my given name. Kimura as my surname. I went ahead and chose my mother's name too: Sara.

I… was done.

In response, the interface showed a profile:

Name: Kimura Kenshi

Sex: Male

Mother: Kimura Sara

Father: ?

Kekkei Genkai: N/A

Next, there was the naked 3D model of myself, which was… weird to look at closely.

Kimura Sara was a civilian woman who, along with her family, was captured by a group of bandits. She was the only one left alive and was raped regularly. At some point before the Kyuubi attack, she was rescued by Leaf ninja and given refuge in their village. Unfortunately, she died after giving birth to her son Kenshi, who now resides in the Konoha Orphanage. Despite being civilian-born, Kenshi has significantly larger-than-average chakra reserves, and enhanced regenerative abilities.

I liked it. This would be my new life, and I'd live it to the fullest. I would become powerful, famous, and bring peace to the land.

Or then again, I might just die on my first mission. I guess I'd find out.

"Do you wish to begin?"

Was that a rhetorical question?

* * *

Whiteness filled my vision.

This feeling… it was the feeling that the adventure of a lifetime - or rather, that of a second lifetime - was about to commence. I could barely imagine the incredible th-

"You have one more ability. At certain points in your life, you will reach a **Checkpoint**. These **Checkpoints** will be load-able saves which you can return to at any time. However, once a new **Checkpoint** has been reached, all previous ones will be overwritten. If you die, you will automatically be returned to your last **Checkpoint**. All physical, mental, and spiritual accumulations will be retained, though any physical _impairments _will be reset to their pre-damage state. Acquired clothing, weapons, and other items will _not_ be retained. Good luck."

_...what? What kind of ability was that?_ I couldn't die. I could go back in time at any point and keep memories and chakra and physical improvements_._ It was incredibly overpowered. The main problem that was presented was the fact that each new checkpoint would overwrite the previous ones. ...And the "certain points" part. At any time my checkpoint would be at risk of being overwritten. I would have to be careful.

I began to think more about the implications of this power before I was thrust into the world.

Then I realized. I was being born, wasn't I? I tried to focus on the doctors around me and not on the… well, I wouldn't go into that. I couldn't really hear anything being said, and it wasn't just because I didn't know Japanese. I remembered reading once that newborns can't hear clearly because fluid still remained in their ears.

I was put into the hands of someone else, I guess my mother… Kimura Sara. Did I... create her? Was this person… no, this world wasn't _real._ None of it actually existed before this moment. But then, if they have the memories, created now or long before I got here, did that make it any less real?

The hands holding me brought me up to a face. I looked into deep brown eyes, ones filled with past anguish, regret, shame, and… countless other things, but those were in minority compared to the happiness and pride I could see. We stared at each other, her with a happy, tired smile, and me with increasingly worried confusion.

She seemed surprised by the intensity of my gaze, but it appeared to make her only prouder.

Then she spoke, and for some reason I would probably never understand, I could make out her words, and I could tell what they _meant_. A language and sound barrier was broken by something I couldn't look too closely at.

"Kenshi… that's your name, okay?" I realized… it _was _real.

"I want you… I want you to be happy." Something soft and gentle was caressing my back.

"I want you to… to go out into the world and… and find the things that make you smile…" She was someone real. She could feel and hurt and cry just like anyone in my old world, just like I could.

"...you… you have to go and explore them till you can't stand them anymore." Kimura Sara had her own dreams and aspirations. She was captured by bandits, raped to conceive a child she never wanted, and had no loved ones to comfort her.

"and… and I want you to find people you can trust with everything." I created her pain, I tore away everything she ever loved… it was me.

"You… you'd better do all that, all right?" And now she would die here, giving birth to a murderer… to _her _murderer.

Her tears, held back till she finished speaking to me, to her child, came slowly dripping down her face. Her smile, weak in her dying moments, was a pale-pink boat with so many holes it was always a wonder it was still afloat. Even now, when drops from above spilled over the ledge and filled it with liquid, it stayed up, straining to stay over the surface.

That boat didn't sink, even when everything around it gave out. Because that boat could _not _sink, not when its most important person was still watching.

And as my ears returned to normal, I heard a strange sound. I didn't realize till later, but it was the sound of crying. It was the sound of a newborn child losing its mother moments after seeing her for the first time.

**Checkpoint** **Reached!**

**A/N P.S.: **Expect this Naruto world to have slight AU aspects that aren't always explicable with Kenshi's changes to the world alone. Any significant differences from the Naruto world depicted here and the real Narutoverse are probably intentional, and the reader should assume that Kenshi's version of the Naruto world reflects his own Earth reality's fictional creation of _Naruto_. Also, this story is kind of an SI because I'm doing it in first-person and the protagonist has some similarities with myself, but keep in mind that Kenshi is a character unto himself. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and are excited to see Kenshi really interact with the world later on.


	2. Chapter 2

_Checkpoint: 1, Loads: 0_

Nothing else happened for a while. I didn't reach any checkpoints. I had no reason to load back. All I had been doing was listening to people around me and thinking.

I should've known before I came into this world. It was no different from my own. The lives of these people were just as important as those in my old world. And my own was no more important than anyone else's. In fact, it was objectively less important considering the fact that I couldn't die.

My hands were already bloodied. I had no excuses. I knew exactly what I was doing when I created that story. But I had to listen to the last messages my… mother had wanted to pass on.

She wanted me to be happy more than anything else. She wanted me to explore my interests, to find people I could trust. So I would do that. I had originally planned on staying out of the way of most of the threats I was aware of, but now… now I wanted to do something about it all.

I could prevent so many unnecessary deaths, and I could load back and try things as many times as necessary.

The first thing I could think of was the Uchiha Massacre. I could always spend loop after loop training, but I didn't want to mess up the storyline too much. It might be better to try to subtly influence Itachi to _not _follow the orders to murder his entire clan.

I could befriend Sasuke, and through him, Itachi and Shisui. It'd be difficult, but I had plenty of tries. If worst comes to worst, I would still have the option to train till I could stop Itachi myself.

Now that I thought about it, I should befriend Naruto as well. I wondered if he was in the orphanage. I guess I'd find out soon. There was a good chance that he had a caretaker while he was younger, and once he reached a certain age, he was given his own apartment. Maybe once I graduated I'd get a place of my own as well?

Next came the fact that Root might come for me if I showed too much potential. The way I had designed my story might have made me ideal for that…. I started to regret it slightly.

I'd just have to be careful to hide any progress I made when it came to training before the Academy. Regardless, I would always be able to load back if I got caught.

And if I prevented the Uchiha Massacre, wouldn't that mean Orochimaru would have no reason to hunt Sasuke? And the existence of the Uchiha clan could prove a deterrent to any potential invasion.

I realized something. I could let myself become part of Root, reach a high-ranking position, and then assassinate Danzo. That would prevent the massacre altogether. It'd be dangerous. But I could do it. I was in the unique position to infiltrate Root and prevent many of the disasters I knew might come to pass.

Whatever the case, I had time to decide. The only short-term goals I had were learning Japanese and, if possible, meeting Naruto. And that meant I had a few years to wait before anything really happened.

The time I had already spent with nothing but my thoughts had made me realize something else. I missed my old life. I missed my family and friends. Nearly every moment where I wasn't concentrating a certain idea or problem was filled with thoughts of the past. I had been okay with dying… but I hadn't realized that a second life where I would never again see my loved ones would be torture of the highest caliber.

...The voice had told me… I could move on if I wanted. And I assumed if I died of natural causes here, I'd pass on then as well. And, well… there were only two possibilities:

1\. I would meet with my friends and family again in some kind of afterlife.

or

2\. I would never see them again. Either I'd cease existence, or I'd go on some other kind of adventure.

The point I was trying to make to myself was that, if the former were true, I should live this life to its fullest. If the latter were the case, then I'd have to do my best to live the way they would have wanted me to. Regardless, spending time feeling sorry for myself wouldn't change anything.

It didn't make it hurt any less. The hole in my heart still ached like the bullet had pierced more than just my flesh.

* * *

Surprisingly, two years seemed to pass like a blur. It must've been the way my brain worked because I was a child. I wondered what my brain looked like, considering I had these adult thoughts but my mental development was still that of a toddler.

I learned to understand basic Japanese fairly quickly as a result of my own concentration combined with the developmental advantage I had as a baby. I assumed I could speak it as well, but I didn't want to alarm my caretakers by doing so too early.

I had watched many of the older kids and toddlers my age around the orphanage, but I never saw anyone with blond hair and whisker marks. I wasn't that surprised.

I missed so many parts of my old life, but a few things stuck out more than others. I missed the internet, where I could find comfort anytime I felt lost or even just bored. I missed music especially. Listening to music had been one of the greatest joys of my life, and I'd never hear the same songs ag-

I realized right then. I could do it myself. Sure, I'd have to design and craft a guitar, but if I found some talented people, it could be done. I wasn't all that great a guitar player, but I knew enough that, with hard work and practice, I could bring back bits of my past life. From then on, I spent some time each day thinking of songs I wanted to recreate.

On my first birthday, I reached a new checkpoint. I was relieved because if anything happened, I didn't want to have to load back and live through another year of boredom. There was only so much I could take. It also made me wonder if, until something major happened, every birthday would be a checkpoint.

I decided then that, because I could now load back to a closer time, I would start trying to unlock my chakra. It wouldn't hurt to have a head start.

It was unfortunate that I didn't recall exactly how it was done in the anime or manga. Something about looking inside yourself and feeling it out. Pretty much the same as any pseudo-spiritual energy I'd heard about in my old world.

Still, I'd have to take it seriously now. I waited till night fell and each of us were put in our own beds, then I sat up and concentrated.

This wasn't my old life. Chakra existed here. An _energy _that I knew I had. I put my hands near my stomach and felt for something, anything that didn't fit. It couldn't be too hard, right?

* * *

It took me most of the year. It was now that I realized how useful the "Motivated" ability was. My past self wouldn't have been able to work so hard so consistently for something that didn't provide immediate gratification. I spent every night in the darkness, imagining the blue substance that had to be somewhere in me, reaching for it with all my strength.

When that didn't work, I meditated. When everyone else went to sleep, I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on everything and nothing at the same time. I tried to look into myself, but look into everything around me as well.

It wasn't easy. It was a month before anything happened besides my falling asleep.

However, almost two months after I started meditating, I managed to feel something. It was almost like a second sight, like an overlay that didn't interfere with my normal view at all. It was exactly like a sixth sense. I could… see, for lack of a better word, the chakra inside of me.

It wasn't long before I realized that I didn't need to reach for it. I had to control it from inside, pulling from the middle like loosening a knot. When I finally tugged free my chakra, it flooded my body like an icy shower.

I almost jumped in celebration, but remembered myself in time. For a while, I had thought it may be an exercise in futility - I couldn't remember most ninja unlocking their chakra before the age of two.

**Checkpoint Reached!**

The words, appearing beneath my eyelids for the third time of my life, made me jerk back in shock.

My eyes snapped open, and I looked around nervously. I wondered if any of the caretakers were ninja in disguise, like the woman who took in Kabuto. If so, they could have sensed me unlocking my chakra.

And the thing was, there was no way for me to take it back now. I never thought actions I took or milestones I reached could cause a checkpoint. That meant I could theoretically choose when I wanted a checkpoint, to an extent.

I could already guess that I would reach one when I started the Academy and also when I graduated. That seemed almost certain. There could also be one after the Uchiha Massacre, and if I joined Root, one then. In that case, I couldn't just pretend I was invincible. If I was taken into Root and couldn't load back to any time before doing so, it might pose a problem.

But those were issues for the future. Right now, I was content to watch the chakra flowing through my coils and attempt to control it.

* * *

I still used a couple hours each night meditating and moving my chakra around. I theorized that it could speed the development of my coils and increase my control. I also wondered at the possibility of developing a sort of chakra sense. I didn't do anything too extreme, but I eventually started trying to stick things to me, mostly with my hands. I'd pick up a block and apply chakra, loosening my grip slightly as I did so. After lots of practice, I could keep it in my hand without using any physical force.

Months passed. I saw people come and go, usually nothing special. I didn't recognize anyone. Some of the kids were adopted, but it didn't happen too often.

There was a single bookshelf in the orphanage. I assumed they didn't expect anyone to read the whole selection. I knew the earliest I could start teaching myself to read without suspicion would be around three. That'd work out as well, since I could load back once I reached that birthday's checkpoint.

For now though, I was stuck staring at the covers with interest, paging through picture books, and listening to the caretakers read aloud to us.

One day, during the time when I and some of the other kids around my age were allowed to play in a big pen with toys, we were told to be quiet because some important people were coming. Shinobi, they called them. I wondered what they were doing here.

We watched in curiosity as a trio of what were obviously ninja walked past us, toward where the older kids stayed. They each wore a green flak jacket, what I knew as the sign of a chuunin or jounin. I assumed chuunin because they appeared to be teenagers. The two guys glanced over at us in disinterest, though I could've sworn they stared at me longer than anyone else.

The girl smiled and gave us a wave. I waved back a little, almost involuntarily. I saw her eyes brighten when she noticed. I wondered if she would've said something had the two with her not gotten her attention again. After they left the room, I realized the girl was Yuuhi Kurenai. The two guys were Sarutobi Asuma and a shinobi I had seen before but never learned the name of.

When they left the orphanage and passed by us again, I noticed all three were acting somewhat strange. Kurenai looked over at us again, but with noticeably less cheer. This time, she looked me in the eyes and gave a sad smile and wave. I returned the favor once again, smiling as well.

I wondered if my smile made her feel any better. I hoped so. Something in my heart clenched as I looked at those three. They were only teenagers, yet they must've taken several lives by that point. To live with that so young… I didn't want to imagine it. And then I remembered, I would soon join them. And as a killer, I already had.

It was a while before my mood cleared enough to listen to the older kids talking excitedly.

"A ninja! Doesn't it sound so awesome!" one of the boys yelled. Taichi, I think his name was. He was always the most energetic of his group.

"I just wanna be like those two guys, they were so cool," said another boy with dark hair and eyes.

"Well, you heard 'em, right? We just gotta join the Academy next year!" Taichi spoke up again. Each of the boys nodded in agreement.

I saw one of the girls smile wistfully, like she was remembering someone. Then she balled up her fist and grit her jaw, making a silent declaration to herself.

I wondered if she was thinking of Kurenai, if she had just made a vow to become like her, a shinobi… a killer.

I thought I realized why those three were acting strange. They were dealing with the pain and guilt of condemning another generation to violent bloodshed and suffering.

I remembered the woman who had given birth to me in this world. And I remembered what I had once thought jokingly, and shook my head in rueful shame.

_I _will _bring peace to this world. No matter what it takes._

* * *

With power comes responsibility. But it's difficult to feel like you have power when your best ability is mostly useless and your chakra control consists of a technique akin to the leaf-sticking exercise.

By now, I was attempting the tree-walking exercise, but I couldn't really do it to any useful extent. I would stick myself to the bed, mostly.

Eventually, I began doing it bit-by-bit in the bathroom where no one else could see me. I would lie down, push my feet against the wall, and apply chakra. I'd take a step or two before I began to slip.

There was no place private enough for me to practice with chakra, even outside. I didn't want to risk a sensor finding me, either. For now, I was stuck living the life of a three-year-old orphan.


	3. Chapter 3

_Checkpoint: 3, Loads: 0_

The monotony continued until one day, when we were told that the kids who were good for the rest of the week would get to go on a trip to the Hokage Monument. There was a noticeable shift in the way the kids acted after that; few of us had gotten the chance to see the whole city of the Leaf. The orphanage was on the outskirts of the village, and while we got to go outside regularly, there was no going into Konoha proper.

I'd hoped my usual silence and obedience would pay off this time, and I was rewarded at the end of the week when I was the youngest one allowed to go on the trip.

Myself and six other kids were led outside early that next morning. Two of our caretakers came with us to make sure we didn't cause trouble.

One of the women looked at us each in turn with a stern expression. "Now, we will be walking through parts of the village on the way to the Hokage Monument. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior around civilians and any ninja we might encounter. They are here to protect us and should be treated with respect. Do you understand me?"

We all nodded. "Yes, ma'am." we chorused.

And with that, we began our trek into the village and toward the monument. It was always a nice reminder of home when I saw the village. There were trees everywhere you looked, though the city itself was mostly bare of them.

It also hurt a little every time I saw it.

By now, we were actually in the city itself. It was awe-inspiring. The myriad colorful buildings, red, blue, green, yellow, orange, violet… it was incredible. I was surprised to see a significant amount of people milling about tiredly despite how early in the morning it was (the sun still hadn't risen). I guess it only made sense. A lot of these people were probably shop-owners and had to get started early to meet the demands of the morning crowd.

I knew there must be at least a couple Anbu watching us, and I realized only then that any sensors would definitely realize I had chakra coils. I became slightly nervous. There could be Root nin observing us as well, and with me out of the orphanage, now would be an opportune time to strike.

I almost decided to load back to my last save, which was only a couple weeks ago, but figured it wouldn't hurt if I waited till we actually reached the monument.

We continued our trek through the village, each of us looking around in unmistakable amazement. At some point, we passed by a team of shinobi probably on their way to a mission. They looked like three genin and a jounin-sensei. I didn't recognize any of them.

However, the most intriguing part was the chakra I could _sense_ inside of each of them. I could see it flowing through their coils; the jounin had significantly more than the genin, probably more than all three combined.

So my theory of developing a chakra sense was accurate. Clearly, it needed work, because I couldn't sense them by their chakra till we were only about twenty feet away.

The jounin stopped to ask one of the women where they were taking us. When she explained our early-morning trip, he nodded understandingly and looked at us with interest.

"Any of you planning to enroll in the Academy?" he asked us curiously, with a slight smile.

Nearly every one of us raised our hands excitedly, hoping to please the ninja. I was hesitant to show my interest, but realized that it would be more suspicious if, after unlocking my chakra, I didn't even join the Academy. In fact, my hesitation was completely ludicrous because I _was, _in fact, going to enroll, and why would I try to lie to a jounin?

I raised my hand too. The two women and the few kids who noticed seemed a little surprised - after all, I was easily the quietest child in the orphanage and hadn't expressed any interest in becoming a ninja before.

The man's smile didn't dim in the slightest, but I thought I could see a tinge of sadness, maybe pity, in his eyes. I could tell he looked at me a little harder than anyone else - he probably could sense that I had unlocked my chakra - but he nodded with an approving look.

"That's good. You kids better become splendid shinobi, all right? We can't have the next generation not ready to take our spots when we're old and gray," he said with a hearty chuckle. The women and genin smiled politely, and the kids all laughed and assured him they'd do their best. What he didn't say was that he probably wouldn't live to see us become jonin, and not because of old age.

After the encounter with the ninja team, we were led out of the village and up a path that was supposed to reach the Hokage Monument. It certainly was believable, considering how uphill the journey soon became.

Eventually, we made it up the path and found ourselves near the formations of rock I knew to be the faces of Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and Namikaze Minato. I also knew that, more likely than not, the next face to be added would be Senju Tsunade's, though I'd do my best to make sure her predecessor died of natural causes rather than his former student's invasion.

"You can all go ahead and sit on one of the Hokage's heads, but be respectful!" one of the caretakers told us, with emphasis on the last part.

With yells of "Not so close to the edge!" and "No running!", we each found a spot to watch the sunrise. Only myself and one of the women chose to sit on the Nidaime's head. I guess he was usually seen as less cool than the others. But he gave his life to protect the village just like countless other loyal shinobi, and it'd be disrespectful to ignore that noble sacrifice.

We sat there in reticence, staring as the bright red orb rose above the once rainbow-like city, now bathed in bloody crimson. The clouds above reminded me of the Akatsuki, and I thought of Nagato, of his mission to bring peace by destruction. There was a better way. I had seen it. Now I only needed to accomplish it with even less bloodshed. I could do it. I _would_ do it.

Before we left, the woman who had sat beside me turned and spoke. "...you want to become a ninja?"

I nodded.

"You know… you know you'll have to k-kill people, right?"

I nodded again.

And in solemn silence, we all walked back toward the orphanage. However, we were soon stopped by a man asking to see one of us.

I looked up, and barely kept myself from freezing. Fear sprang into my chest as I saw the man I was always afraid would take notice of me.

"Yes, I have something to ask Kimura Kenshi," I heard him tell the women politely.

"Of course, Danzo-sama. Go ahead, Kenshi-kun, he'll take you back when you're done. Be polite!" she told me, and while some of the kids looked at Danzo in wonder and fear, they were quickly ushered away and down the path to the orphanage. To safety.

I stepped up to the man wrapped in bandages and looked him in the eye. I didn't know how good I was at hiding emotions, but hopefully he wouldn't suspect a three-year-old of knowing about Root and his child conscription service.

He only looked back up the path to the monument. "Come with me."

We stopped at a bench that lay under the cooling embrace of a tree's shadow. He sat, and motioned for me to do so as well.

Minutes passed. I always considered myself to be a patient sort of person, but I almost began to fidget before he spoke.

"Child… can you sense my chakra?" he asked with complete transparency.

I put on a look of confusion and shook my head hesitantly. "What's… chakra?"

He looked over at the village and rested himself on his cane. "Chakra is the lifeforce of all ninja. It is what allows us the strength to protect our village."

A few more moments passed in silence, as if he were remembering something from very long ago, and could no longer match names and faces. I noticed a leaf falling slowly from a branch above us. He reached out his hand and it landed softly upon his palm.

He turned his hand over, but the leaf remained perfectly still, defying the laws of physics. "The force I am using to keep the leaf from falling. Can you see it?"

"Oh… yes." I felt oddly relaxed, despite knowing the old man beside me had caused the deaths of hundreds, feasibly thousands.

"What you can do is very special, child. Trained well, it could make you a very formidable ninja." The leaf remained in his palm.

I nodded once again. My previous calm was disrupted by the reminder of the plan I had outlined.

This was it. My chance. If I accepted the offer he was about to make, I might reach a checkpoint immediately. Even if I loaded my previous checkpoint, he obviously had discovered me a while back. Regardless of whether I went on the trip to the monument, he could find a way to contact me.

Danzo had yet to say anything further. I eyed him carefully, my thoughts rushing through my mind like a malfunctioning assembly line where each product was imperfect in some way, destroyed before seeing the light of day.

If I said yes, my idea of infiltrating Root could come to fruition. If I said no… then what? Did he have some way of erasing memories? There was no chance he would let me become a regular ninja with the possibility of my revealing the existence of Root to the Hokage. So, likely, he would just kidnap and conscript me regardless.

Maybe I should have thought this through better. From what I could tell, the only other option available was to load back and find a way to tell the Hokage about my circumstances. Maybe… maybe if I showed my prodigious ability to the ninja the next time they came in, the Hokage would make an exception and allow me to enter the academy early.

That was a better plan. Joining Root with all the unknowns to consider in their brainwashing and training process would not be very intelligent. There was always the possibility that I would reveal my knowledge to Danzo, and who _knows _the things he could do with that.

The shadows in my peripheral vision shifted. My vision now focused on the outstretched hand beside me. I looked up to see Danzo staring intently at me.

"Child, do you wish to protect this village?"

I remembered my mother, Sara. I recalled Kurenai and her team, the genin and jounin we passed in the street, and the civilians I had seen in the market. I thought of the caretakers and the orphans I spent each day around.

I looked right back, and I nodded.

"Then I entrust this to you."

And with what I assumed to be a swirl of wind chakra, the leaf in his hand rose into the air, only to swing back and forth slowly, before ending its journey in my own open palm.

We walked back in silence, he with the burdens of death and age, and I… with a leaf in my palm, the chakra I applied keeping it still and unharmed.

I understood the symbolism, but I didn't think I would ever grasp the difference between the monster in _Naruto_ and the elderly man with a cane who was the first person I had met in this world that trusted me.

**Checkpoint Reached!**

* * *

The rough plan I had initially formed under a significant amount of pressure turned out to be one of my better ideas. I couldn't waste time in the orphanage when I had the chance to enroll in the Academy early.

The way I saw it, if I demonstrated my abilities, the ninja would have no choice but to take me to the Hokage. At that point, he'd probably let me join the Academy. And then, I'd be safe under his watchful eye. In fact, he might even let me get my own place so I could practice in peace.

I learned that the shinobi wouldn't be stopping by till next year, when the next Academy season started. It was then that I knew I had to stop being so careful. With this new checkpoint, I could afford recklessness.

I went outside the day after the trip to the Hokage Monument with all the other kids. This time, though, I sneaked away when no one else was looking, and ran into the surrounding forest to practice the tree-walking exercise. The rest of that day was filled with trial and error, and lots of hard falls. Eventually, I was able to land on my feet after falling, but with the pain I felt, it didn't seem worth it. I had only made a few feet of progress up the tree I had chosen.

I listened at all times for anyone searching for me, but I figured I'd be safe unless a ninja stopped by. Still, I didn't think a single orphan running into the forest would be a cause of concern to anyone, let alone a shinobi.

My endurance was severely lacking, as I learned after about an hour of practice. I could tell the chakra exhaustion was getting to me as well, probably because I was still only a child. At that point, I thought it'd be more efficient if I loaded back and tried again the next day. After all, explaining why I had run off into the forest and come back looking like I'd run a marathon would be difficult.

I concentrated on what I wanted to do, and suddenly, I was no longer in the forest. Beige walls and children greeted me. I was back at the orphanage, to which I had been escorted by Danzo. Yesterday. And while I no longer felt any pain, I could immediately tell that I still had very little chakra left to spare. I was glad the checkpoint was created a few minutes after Danzo had left, because if he could sense the change in my reserves, there'd be a _lot _of questioning. And I couldn't load back to repair any damage.

And of course my chakra hadn't replenished itself. I could still remember the phrasing. "_All physical, mental, and spiritual accumulations will be retained, though any physical _impairments _will be reset to their pre-damaged state." _My physical exhaustion was back to normal, but my spiritual energy was still in want of recovery.

This also made me recognize that physical training would need to be done and _healed _before I loaded back if I wanted any progress. Muscle tears would be reset to their original state, pre-exercise. It didn't pose a big problem, but I'd need to keep it in mind.

I continued my routine of going outside the next day and sneaking into the forest to train, usually at the same tree, till I mastered the exercise. I started keeping a log of how many days I had spent in the _Naruto _world outside of the regular timeline. It had taken me a couple weeks, but I didn't think my physical growth was noticeable - if I spent too much time outside of the real timeline, my body wouldn't match my supposed age.

However, what was noticeable was the increase of my chakra reserves. I hadn't expected it to be so significant, but the constant training must have had its effects.

With my larger amount of chakra, I began spending the days sneaking out to a lake and practicing water walking. It was much harder, and this time, it took a month. Still, the growth issue apparently wasn't noticeable to anyone, even myself. I had also noticed my endurance improved quite a bit, I suppose because it didn't have too much to do with muscle growth. It could also be related to the 'Fast Healing' ability I had chosen.

I then stopped with the looping and started trying to suppress my chakra, something I never saw taught in _Naruto_. It was difficult, but probably not as hard as it should have been because my chakra coils weren't completely developed. Still, ostensibly because they were developing so much in my young age, I had to practice every day as I gained access to increasingly more chakra.

I quickly came to the conclusion that the increase in chakra from my training could be a source of alarm for any observers, so I loaded back once I could suppress my chakra subconsciously.

After one of the women, Miura-san, we called her, finished reading a passage aloud to us one day, I decided to start learning to read Japanese. I walked up to her and asked, "Miura-san?"

She looked down at me questioningly. I pointed to the book she was still holding. "Can… can you teach me to read?"

It may have been because I rarely asked for things, or she was just in a good mood that day, but she didn't tell me no, or remind me that we didn't learn to read for another couple years. Instead, she sat down beside me and opened the book to show the first few lines. "Once upon a time, there was a green turtle and a white rabbit…" She pointed out each word and made sure I understood their meanings, eventually quizzing me when we returned to words I had already seen. In my previous life, I had spent some time learning hiragana before I gave up on Japanese, but it struck me as amusing that my efforts made relearning them much easier now. I hadn't expected any practical usage to come from it.

Miura-san was so impressed by my progress over the next hour that she promised to spend time with me every day till I could read on my own. I was surprised, but at the same time, it was only to be expected considering my interest in books was probably refreshing from her perspective.

She kept her promise, and after a few months, I could read well enough that I began tackling novels with a single dictionary beside me at all times. It was still funny to think that, to the rest of the world here, English was a completely unknown language. Any code I wanted to write could be hidden with ease, since there'd be no way to crack it without any reference.

During the time I spent with Miura-san, we grew somewhat close. I could tell she was very interested in literature and writing, and seemed to enjoy the pursuit of knowledge for knowledge's sake. In my previous life, I was much the same. Sometimes she'd give me a book that was one of her childhood favorites, telling me she hoped I'd grow to like them as much as she had.

I soon read the whole selection in the orphanage, often spending the entire day reading (along with practicing chakra suppression at the same time), even when we were let outside. Some of the kids made fun of me, but they mostly left me alone. Bullying wasn't tolerated at the orphanage. I wondered if Naruto were here, if they would tolerate it when it was done to him.

Still, all the caretakers seemed to like me, probably because I didn't cause any trouble and showed more intelligence and maturity than anyone else (though if that somehow weren't the case when I was actually at least twenty years old now - and it was strange to think about - I'd live in eternal shame). When I had finally read everything in the orphanage, Miura-san offered to take me to the library to pick out books. I could barely contain my excitement. I could _really_ educate myself in the customs and history of this world now. The orphanage books that actually concerned academics were very basic in nature.

That day, I checked out novels, memoirs, and reference works. By my short conversation with the librarian and the look I had around the library, I realized Konoha's literary heritage was rich indeed. I guess it shouldn't have been surprising, but I had thought the near-constant lack of peace would prevent any great writings to come to fruition. I asked the librarian if they had a copy of _The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_, but apparently someone had checked out their only one. I was disappointed, but I could come back some other time.

Much of the math and science reminded me of the subjects in my past life. I made sure to look over them so I wouldn't forget the things I had studied so much those years ago. The history was very interesting to read, as much of it was entirely new to me. After all, _Naruto_ could only show so much about major events like the wars.

Learning of the massacres and battles… slaughters… it reminded me of something I had tried to ignore. This world… it wasn't a good one. It hadn't healed. The wound was wrapped in thick layers of gauze, and the blood loss had mostly stopped. But the body can only lose so much before it breaks down altogether. Something had to be done soon, or… or this world would die.


	4. Chapter 4

_Checkpoint: 4, Loads: 44_

Several more months passed before we were told the ninja would be coming by. I was four years old by now, so it didn't take much convincing for the caretakers to let me join the older kids when the shinobi talked to them.

Finally, the day came. I saw the indignation of a few of the other kids when I was allowed to listen to the ninja despite my age.

"Quiet!" The excited ramblings of the children came to a stop at the firm voice of one of the older women, Moichi-san was her name.

"The shinobi are coming here to tell you about the Academy. You can ask questions, but be polite and don't interrupt them, understand?"

We all nodded and reluctantly muttered our approval. "Now, they'll be here in a few minutes; if you're not on your best behavior the _entire _time, then none of you get to play on the playground for the next week."

At this, there were a few cries of protest at the unfairness of her statement, but they fell silent once again at her voice. "I guess I'll have to make it two weeks and cancel the ninja presentation, then. You don't want that, do you?" Of course, she didn't actually have the power to cancel the presentation… but the other kids didn't know that.

Now there were shouts of remorse that soon turned into the quiet shaking of heads at Moichi-san's finger to the lips. "All right then, now go sit down and wait."

We all took spots on the carpeted floor and moved around with barely hidden excitement.

Minutes later, three chuunin walked through the door. I couldn't hide my surprise when I realized that they were the same team from two years ago. The chuunin with jet black hair and bold red eyes caught most of the boys' attention. A lot of the girls stared at her in awe, too.

Yuuhi Kurenai. She smiled at each of us. I wondered if she remembered me from so long ago. I assumed so when she gave me a small wave, and just like last time, I gave one back.

She stepped up to speak to us. "As you probably already know, we're here to talk about the Academy and answer any questions you might have about enrolling or about shinobi and kunoichi in general."

She pointed to herself. "My name is Yuuhi Kurenai," she gestured to the guy with jet-black hair beside her, "this is Sarutobi Asuma," another gesture to the last member of her team, "and that's Namiashi Raido."

The two guys nodded to us at their respective introductions. Kurenai proceeded to explain what the Academy was, what it taught, and a few of the key parts of being a ninja.

"Any questions?" she finally asked.

Some of the kids nudged a boy who raised his hand hesitantly. Kurenai smiled. "Yes?"

He looked at her nervously with a blush. "C-can you show us a jutsu?"

She nodded, and made a few hand seals. "This is one of the first jutsu you'll learn, and one you'll have to master to graduate the Academy. Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Two identical copies of her appeared on each of her sides. Everyone around me made sounds of surprise and astonishment at the fact that there were now three of the girl.

She then demonstrated the Henge no Jutsu as well, which similarly amazed the kids. When I didn't see anyone else asking a question, I raised my own hand.

Kurenai looked at me and nodded.

"What's the minimum age you can enroll?" I asked. She didn't appear surprised by my question.

"Well, it depends on the amount of potential you show, but if you do especially well on the entrance exam, you can begin at age six. However, most students enroll at eight and graduate at twelve to ensure they can pass the entrance exam and have enough time to learn the material to graduate. You'll probably have to wait a couple years," she told me, confirming my suspicions.

I tried to look a little disappointed while a couple other kids asked more questions.

"How do you do jutsu?" this one came from a girl who I think was about seven.

Kurenai let Asuma answer this one. He sighed and stepped closer. "Shinobi have something called 'chakra' that we can control with hand seals to perform techniques of all kinds. Some basic exercises with chakra let us do things like walk on walls or even water."

At this, everyone inevitably clamored for him to demonstrate. With another sigh, this time accompanied by an indulgent smile, he moved to the wall and put a single foot against it. I saw the chakra flow to his feet as he put the other one up and began walking at a ninety degree angle. Once again, everyone was amazed.

A while later, Asuma said, "All right, unless one of you has something else to add, I think we're finished with the presentation." His teammates shook their heads, and he looked back at us. "Anymore questions from you guys?"

When no one said anything, he nodded at Moichi-san, and looked us over for the last time. "Make sure to try out for the Academy in a few months if you're interested, maybe one of us will be your jounin-sensei by the time you graduate if you're lucky," he said with a chuckle. It was amusing to me as well because I knew both he and Kurenai wouldn't be jounin-sensei for at least another seven years.

"_I'll _be a jounin before you, Asuma-san!" one of the older kids said with laughter. Kurenai and Raido shook slightly in mirth at Asuma's look of dismay.

Asuma shook his head and mock-glared at the boy. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. We'll see you brats around."

Moichi-san smiled at his team. "Thank you, Asuma-san, Kurenai-san, Raido-san. The presentation was just as good as last year's."

They smiled back. "Of course, it was nothing," Kurenai said on behalf of all three of them.

And with a few waves, they turned around and began to leave. I quickly ran to Moichi-san's side and asked her if I could tell the ninja something before they left.

"Sure, Kenshi-kun, just be quick."

This was my chance. I had to convince them that I had enough potential to make it in the Academy. I sprinted down the hallway and out the door, feeling the cool evening air brush my face. I caught the attention of the chuunin before they could shunshin away.

I saw Kurenai, Asuma, and Raido turn toward me in curiosity. I stopped my impromptu sprint and caught my breath quickly. I looked up at Asuma, who was closest to me. While he was still a teenager, he looked like a giant from my point of view. "What is it, kid? Forget to ask us something?"

I shook my head. "Asuma-san… can I show you something?" He and his teammates shared looks. "Yeah, sure, kid."

Now that they were watching me, I walked up to the wall of the orphanage. "I… I can do what you did."

I walked up the side of the wall, now comfortable in doing so, and turned to see the team looking at me in surprise. Asuma quickly collected himself and asked the question they were all wondering. "That's impressive, kid. What's your name?"

"Kenshi. Kimura Kenshi," I told him. Of course, he didn't recognize the name.

Kurenai cut in. "More importantly, who taught you that?" she asked, looking at me.

I shrugged. "I figured it out myself."

Asuma looked at his teammates again. "And how old are you?" He shook his head in disbelief when I told him. At this point, Kurenai spoke up again.

"Asuma, you don't really think a four-year-old could have the reserves to even perform the tree-walking exercise, let alone master it himself?" she said, shaking her head at him.

"The evidence is right there, Kurenai, but…" he trailed off as he looked at his male teammate.

Raido's brow furrowed as he watched me. "His chakra… it's barely discernible. I believe he is suppressing it." At this, they turned to me.

I looked to Raido specifically. "You mean… you can see it too? Chakra?" I asked with genuine curiosity.

He nodded. "Yes. I sensed that you had unlocked your chakra the last time we were here." That explained why they looked at me in particular back then.

Kurenai sighed, then looked to Asuma. "Well, what do we do?" I guess Asuma was the leader of the three.

He stared at me in thought. A few moments passed before he came to a conclusion. "If he's a natural sensor, it's possible that he could've learned to apply his chakra like that by trial and error. I'll let the Hokage know, maybe he can start in the Academy earlier than usual. You wanna be a ninja, right?" At my affirmation, he continued. "Is there anything else you can do that we should know about?"

I told him about how I could walk on water, stick things to myself, and suppress my chakra. I explained the suppression by saying it was distracting when I saw myself, so I tried to make it less visible. I didn't know how believable that was, but I had no better excuse. His teammates made noises of shock at the list, but he just shook his head again. "Kid, you're something else. I don't know how you figured out how to do half of that, but I think you'd do fine in the Academy."

He scratched his chin, then waved me over. "We're gonna go talk to my old man about your situation, all right kid?"

I nodded, and he set his hand on my shoulder. "Instead of walking, we ninja have something called the Shunshin no Jutsu. Hold on tight, kid."

The slight smiles of pity on Kurenai and Raido's faces made me worry a bit. Maybe I could ask him to walk inst-

I was swept up in a rush of wind and pressure, and since I didn't get a chance to shut my eyes, I felt dust fly into them the moment we stopped. I'd had a good head for vertigo in my past life and keeping myself from vomiting wasn't hard. But even knowing what to expect, it hurt more than I thought it should've.

"A little rough, yeah?" I nodded in agreement at Asuma's voice.

But when I finished rubbing my eyes, I looked up to see what I knew to be the Hokage Building. And though I'd anticipated this meeting, I couldn't help but feel a little scared.

I had prepared myself for this, even rehearsing specific lines to persuade the Sandaime to let me enroll in the Academy, but I wasn't certain I'd get to use them. Asuma seemed pretty confident that I'd be allowed to join at my age, after all.

Regardless, I now had a good view of the most important building in the village. I took in the red stone walls wrapped around like blood stained bandages and remembered what the Hokage represented. It wasn't the strength of the Leaf or the "will of fire" or even the culmination of all the hopes and dreams each villager had and could only reach under a reign of peace. It was the _shadow _of the Land of Fire… the darkness in which all evil hid, kept away from innocence where it couldn't hurt anything else. The Hokage was a representation of ninja… of all the hatred and malice in this world in material being.

And here I was, about to experience one of the turning points of my life in the Elemental Nations. I was going to meet the Sandaime, the God of Shinobi. I looked myself over and pushed a hand through my hair. The caretakers had let me grow it out since last year when I asked them not to cut it. It made me feel more like my past self.

Asuma noticed my movements, and he grinned at me. "You recognize this building, kid?" I nodded nervously.

Kurenai and Raido appeared beside us in twin swirls of leaves. We followed him as he pulled open the pair of beige doors that marked the entrance to the Hokage building. A chuunin gave us permission to climb the flight of stairs that led to yet another pair of doors that Asuma knocked on sharply. "You may enter," I heard an elderly yet rich voice say.

Asuma patted my back before he pushed open the door to the Hokage's office. I pushed down the uncontainable feeling of nervousness that had suddenly welled up inside of me, and stepped over the threshold.

I took in the scene of a room resembling the Oval Office in style, with windows lining the wall across from the entrance and a muted color scheme. At the center was a wooden desk with the kanji for shadow interrupted by the leaf symbol. Behind that desk was a man in white and red robes with a matching pyramidal hat.

This was the Hokage. He looked up and smiled at Asuma and his team, then quirked a brow when he noticed me beside them. "And who's this?"

Asuma grinned at his father. "This here is Kimura Kenshi, we met him at the orphanage today."

The Hokage nodded gravely. "I see. So you and Kurenai have decided to adopt, eh?" His words caught me so much by surprise that I snorted involuntarily.

Asuma and Kurenai's reactions were even better, with furious blushing and fierce denials. I saw a slight smile on Raido's face as he watched his teammates. Soon, Asuma recovered enough to glare at his father. "Come on old man, at least let us explain the situation."

The Hokage smiled and shook his head a little. "Let an old man have his joke, Asuma. Still, I assume you have a good reason to bring a civilian child here?"

Raido looked over to me. "First, Kenshi-kun, please stop suppressing your chakra." The Hokage's brow furrowed in slight confusion at this. I did as he requested, and saw surprise on both his and Raido's faces.

Raido then turned to the Hokage. "Kenshi-kun claims he has taught himself the leaf-sticking, tree-walking, and water-walking exercises without having ever heard of them. We believe his abilities can be attributed to the unique combination of natural chakra sense and the accidental unlocking of his chakra as a very young child."

Asuma took the lead. "The kid only showed us the tree-walking exercise, but I don't see any reason for him to lie about the other two." His father nodded in consideration.

After a few moments, the Hokage looked to me. "Kenshi-kun, if you could enroll in the Academy right now, would you be willing to?" At my confirmation, he continued. "And why is that? Why do you want to be a shinobi?"

I wouldn't need to lie here. Even if I had, I didn't think I could fool the God of Shinobi. So I told him the truth. "I want... to bring peace to this world." I saw him flinch very slightly. It wasn't just a childish dream. I knew the way I said it made it seem like a real possibility, but that was only because I had been given power I _knew _could accomplish it.

He smiled at me. "Well, it's my duty as a Hokage to encourage the Will of Fire in my people… and I can't very well turn down someone with such a noble goal, can I?" I tried to hold in my grin, but I still smiled a bit. Then I bowed. "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

Then he shook his head. "Don't thank me yet, Kenshi-kun. You still have to pass the entrance exam, after all." I nodded, knowing it wouldn't be a problem. Though I had another question.

"Hokage-sama… would it be possible to get my own apartment?" This was something I really needed. My training would be very difficult if I were to stay at the orphanage. And any private activities I could do were severely limited without my own place.

"Of course. It's customary to give orphans entering the Academy the chance to have their own place." Oh, that made sense. It wasn't like I'd have been the first one. Then the Hokage looked to Asuma.

"Asuma-kun, could you take Kenshi-kun down to Matoshi-san? Tell her to give him the enrollment exam so he can start before the semester ends." Asuma nodded and took my shoulder. "And Kenshi-kun, if you do well, I'll have your new living quarters sorted out by the time you're done."

At this, I smiled gratefully to the Hokage. This was going better than I'd ever hoped. As Asuma and I walked out of his office, I heard Kurenai and Raido giving their reports on the orphanage "mission". I wondered what they had to say about the kids there. Maybe they were going to tell the Hokage other things they noticed about me. That was a scary train of thought, so I cut it off and focused on the walk toward the Academy building, which was attached to the Administrative one.

"You're one lucky kid, you know that? I don't know why, but my old man seems to like you." Asuma looked down at me with a serious look. "You better not let him down, kid. No pressure." I would've responded, but we opened another door and saw an older woman with dark hair and eyes at a desk.

She stood at his entrance. "Asuma-kun! I haven't seen you around in a while. How are Kurenai-chan and Raido-kun?" She must've taught them when they were students. He grinned at her sheepishly. "Sorry Matoshi-sensei, we've been busy with missions lately... you know how it is. Kurenai and Raido are giving their mission report to the old man right now."

She shook her head slightly. "Well, at least you three are still all right. But who's the little one?" she looked to me with a quirk of the eyebrow.

Asuma chuckled and ruffled my hair. "His name's Kimura Kenshi. The old man made me bring him down here to take the Academy enrollment exam." Matoshi-san turned to me in surprise, then back to Asuma. "Really? There are only a few weeks left of the semester, you know."

"Yeah, apparently Kenshi-kun here is a child prodigy, but you'll find out about that soon enough." I barely stopped myself from rolling my eyes. "Child". If only he knew.

She looked me over critically. "Well, I guess there's no reason to wait." She reached for something in a drawer, then pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil. "Come with me, Kenshi-kun. The first part is basic academics." I glanced back at Asuma as I followed Matoshi-san. He nodded at me with a grin, probably suspecting how overqualified I was for this exam.

A quick walk to an empty classroom, and she set down the materials at a desk. I sat on the solid wooden bench, then looked to her expectantly. "This is a multiple-choice test. You have fifteen minutes to answer every question to the best of your abilities. I'll tell you when time is up. Do you have any questions?" I shook my head. This was relatively straight-forward. Then again, it was geared towards kids in the single digits.

"Then begin." I picked up the pencil and turned to the test. _Which shinobi was _**not **_involved in the creation of Konoha?_ Yeah, this was gonna be a breeze. Next was some basic arithmetic and a few multiplication problems.

After five minutes, I had completed the quiz, and checked my answers quickly. I set down the pencil and looked to Matoshi-san. Once again, she quirked an eyebrow, but stopped her timer and picked up my test. She glanced through my answers with speed indicating long practice.

At the end, she gave me an appraising look. "I'm impressed. A perfect score." I kept my look blank. Yeah, it felt like a test for little kids, but then again, it was. I was happy with everyone thinking I was just a genius rather than a now twenty-year-old in a child's body.

Then she smiled. "Let me give you another quiz." She noticed my look of confusion and explained. "You seemed to know your academics very well. If you want to skip a year or two, I'll need to know just how good you are." So she left and came back with a few other tests.

As I took them, I noticed the increasing difficulty of the material. The last two tests were not multiple choice, and instead, completely short-answer. Still, I didn't have trouble with any of the questions because of my combined knowledge from watching _Naruto_ and reading so many books from the library.

After checking the last test, she shook her head at me. "Kenshi-kun, I don't know how, but you managed a perfect score on each test. It'll be refreshing to have such a driven student in the Academy." I looked at her blankly. In my past life, no one would _ever_ have called me "driven".

Then she sighed. "Well, there's only one other part of the test." She waved for me to follow her and walked out of the classroom. We headed down the hallway where I could see multiple ongoing classes. One of those would be mine. Soon, we reached the door leading outside, which she pushed open.

I stepped outside to see a grassy green field with targets and a length of wooden structures that I recognized as an obstacle course. The sun still shone in the sky; it was a little past midday. The classes would probably be let out soon. "Now. There are a couple ways to do this, but I prefer the obstacle course." At my questioning look, she explained.

"I'm sure you know, but to be admitted into the Academy, a child must show they first have a mind that will not yield, able to endure hard training and work. They then must show they are healthy in mind and body." I nodded, having heard as much from Kurenai's team earlier today.

"Well, we usually forego tests altogether for children from ninja families. Civilians like you are generally allowed in without an exam as well, since the rules are rather vague." I frowned a bit, wondering where she was going with this.

"However, if someone wants to enroll at a very young age, we have to be sure they can handle the physical and mental problems that come with the training." At this, I understood. That must've been why Sasuke and the others didn't join till they were eight. Naruto, on the other hand, had failed twice, and thus probably began when he was six. Actually, I don't see how he could've passed the written test, but the Hokage could've made an exception.

She smiled at my understanding. "I know you have the mental strength. Now, I just need you to complete this course within a certain time limit, and you'll be admitted without issue." I looked it over. This wouldn't be a problem either.

She pointed to the line in front of the course, and I dutifully stood behind it. "Are you ready?" she looked at me. I gave a firm nod. "Then… begin!"

I ignored the ladder, and used what I had learned from the tree-walking exercise to channel chakra to my feet. I immediately jumped halfway up the wall, then ran up the rest of the way. At the top, I looked to see monkey bars leading to the next platform. Once again, I took a chakra-enhanced jump and barely reached the platform. Oddly spaced wooden cylinders acted as the next obstacle, and I hopped across them, skipping one or two each time, still using chakra for balance.

At the end, there was a rope leading back to the ground, but I took a chance and jumped off, rolling to soften my fall. I stood up to see Matoshi-san standing in front of me with a smile. "That was… impressive, Kenshi-kun. Easily the fastest time I've seen from a pre-Academy student." I grinned a little in spite of myself.

Then she shook her head. "I see what Asuma-kun meant by 'child prodigy'." She bit her lip. "From what I've seen, you could certainly enroll at a higher level. If there's anything else besides tree-walking that you can show me, I might be able to get you in a class that graduates in the fall."

"I can walk on water, suppress my chakra, and Raido-san said I was a sensor, but that's about it…" I tried to act nonchalant. After all, I wasn't supposed to know that those were genin and chuunin-level abilities.

Matoshi-san's face showed clear surprise. "Wow… yes, that would easily qualify you for early graduation. Kenshi-kun, what do you think of my proposition?" I smiled at her a bit.

"I would very much appreciate the opportunity to graduate this fall." And she smiled back. "In that case, I will see you tomorrow in class, Kenshi-kun. Let me show you the room."

Later, after Matoshi-sensei (as I would now call her) explained in more detail the Academy curriculum and traditions, I left the Academy building and began the short trip back to the Hokage's office. I quickly reached the doors again, and knocked the same way I had seen Asuma do not long ago.

"Come in." At this, I opened the doors and stepped inside, closing them behind me. "Hokage-sama." I bowed slightly.

He waved his hand in dismissal. "You needn't bow to me, Kenshi-kun. You're not yet in my service, you know." I smiled at his kindness. Konoha was definitely the right choice. "But I assume you did well?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Matoshi-sensei decided to place me in her class." He nodded, apparently unsurprised. "The one which is set to take the graduation exam in a few months?" At my affirmation, he chuckled. "And you believe yourself capable of passing?"

I nodded again. "Well, it may displease you, Kenshi-kun, but I cannot let you graduate at such a young age without at least a year of the Academy." My disappointment was probably visible. I didn't dare complain, of course, but it had been such a great opportunity.

Yes, it was definitely visible. He sighed loudly, and I saw him reach for his pipe, probably involuntarily. He managed to stop himself in time, however. "...all right," I smiled, but I could tell something else was coming, "but on a few conditions."

He raised three fingers in demonstration, dropping one at each statement. "You must have perfect grades the entire time." Well, that wasn't so bad. "You must win every single taijutsu match, no matter how unfair it seems. And finally, you must graduate as the Rookie of the Year, meaning number one in your class. There are no exceptions."

I couldn't hold in my indignation, which came out as a slight opening of the mouth and a dismayed look. Sure, I understood his reservations, but he might as well have just given me no chance at all. "Well, Kenshi-kun?" The Hokage smiled at me challengingly. "I guess you'll have to wait till next year, eh?"

I frowned. If I couldn't do this, I didn't deserve the power I had been given. I didn't deserve to have such a mission as world peace. So I grinned back at him. "I am sorry, Hokage-sama, but come fall, I _will_ be under your command."

He chuckled. "As I thought. And here Kurenai-chan was so worried about you being too young and unprepared." He gave me an appraising look. "We could use more shinobi with your fire, Kenshi-kun." I filled with pride. Here was one of the most powerful men to ever live, complimenting me.

"But enough about that. I've found a place I think will be perfect for you." He stood, and I looked at him in confusion. I expected him to tell me the location, or at most, ask one of his ninja to take me there. Of course, he noticed my look, and shook his head disapprovingly.

"What, you think I'm too old to go on a walk with our newest addition to the Academy?" I shook my head quickly, and hid my smile. "Then let's go, shall we?" It dawned on me then, why he was doing all this. I was an unknown. A prodigious child that could very well become a threat to the village without the right guidance. Even though he knew my mission, there were people like Nagato that would go to extreme and often misguided lengths to achieve their goals. He was building my trust in the Hokage, and through him, the Leaf.

My smile quickly faded as the realization built in my mind. By now, we were walking through the village as he greeted shinobi and civilians alike that we passed in the street. The constant bows of respect and words of gratitude to the Hokage reminded me that even though that might be a large part of the incentive for his actions, it wasn't inherently wrong. He was doing it to protect the village he loved.

As Phoebus continued his journey across the sky, we reached a very familiar stand instead of the apartment I had expected. He pulled aside one of the flaps and I sat on a stool beside him. "Hokage-sama! It's been too long since you've come by here!" I looked up to see the genial man I knew was Ichiraku Teuchi. I was disappointed to see that his eyes were not, in fact, constantly closed.

The Hokage smiled. "Ah, Teuchi-san, the paperwork is always keeping me at the office. But I made it today, didn't I?" Teuchi gave a somewhat rumbling laugh. "That you did! But anyway, you two came here for ramen, right?"

"Yes, you're right. I think… a bowl of miso for me, and Kenshi-kun…," he looked to me, "will have the same." Teuchi nodded, and as he got to work masterfully creating what I had heard many times from Naruto to be heavenly goodness, the Hokage turned to me.

"You haven't had ramen before, have you?" I shook my head. "Teuchi-san has always made some of the best ramen in the Leaf; I'm afraid to admit, coming by here has always been one of my indulgences." I felt like, somehow, this place was missing something… someone. I wondered if the Hokage had come by here with Naruto already.

"Now, Kenshi-kun, you may have guessed, but you'll be receiving a monthly stipend directly from me until you graduate. Feel free to spend it on shinobi equipment or other things, but make sure you're careful about food." I nodded. "If you need assistance designing a budget or if something comes up, just come to my office and I'll do my best to help you." A four-year-old might have difficulty managing money, but I wasn't a four-year-old.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. I'll be very careful when it comes to spending." Just then, Teuchi set two bowls in front of us.

"Here you are." I'd had those Americanized ramen noodles in my past life, and I knew they'd be much different, but I was surprised by just how much.

"So, what do you think?" This time, it came from Teuchi and was directed to me. The Hokage looked similarly interested in my response, having remarked that the ramen was as great as always. To me, the taste was so foreign that I didn't know how to react. I had gotten used to some forms of Japanese food in the orphanage, but relatively high-quality ramen was not something I had tried. However, I quickly got used to the taste and appreciated it greatly.

"It's… incredible. Thank you, Teuchi-san." The Hokage smiled and Teuchi chuckled. "It's nothing! If my ramen weren't the best in the Land of Fire after all these years, I'd have retired a long time ago." I smiled. At least I made a good impression on someone I knew was close to Naruto.

"So, are you a student?" I nodded, and the Hokage explained on my behalf. "Kenshi-kun here has shown impressive skill, so he's enrolled in the Academy starting tomorrow." Teuchi looked at me in approval.

"It's always good to see manners in kids like you, gives me hope for the next generation." He laughed again. I could see why people liked Ichiraku's so much. Teuchi was able to create such a jovial and calming environment with nothing more than good ramen and words. It wasn't hard to imagine a shinobi coming here after a long, difficult mission to relax.

After the meal, the Hokage talked to me about my apartment and my responsibilities now that I would be living by myself. He reminded me to come to him if I ever had any issues. Then we said our goodbyes to Teuchi and began the walk toward my apartment. I memorized the path he took, not that the village was especially big or easy to get lost in.

"Kenshi-kun, what would you say to having a roommate in a couple years?" I looked at him questioningly. "He's about your age, and he's an orphan too, but…" Oh. He means Naruto. That'd be kind of scary. I didn't like the idea of influencing the person who was supposed to bring peace to the world. Sure, that was what I wanted too, but I was an intruder here. Four years didn't change that. And to take his story… it just felt wrong. Then again, Naruto would be Naruto even if I lived with him.

After all, people don't change Naruto. Naruto changes people.

With that, it was settled in my mind. I was still here to do my best to prevent the deaths that happened in _Naruto_, and even if his loneliness helped shape him into who he was in the end, he'd had four years of it. That was more than enough.

"...he's not well-liked by many people in the village." the Hokage finished. I nodded to him. "That's fine, Hokage-sama." Then I grinned.

"Besides, I'll probably be a chuunin by then, so I'll be out on missions often." He looked at me in dismay, then laughed.

"If you're a chuunin by six, I might have to give you my position before you're in the double digits." I laughed a little too, but shook my head. That job was for Naruto.

"Sorry, Hokage-sama, but I'm not interested in the job." He seemed surprised at my immediate rejection, and frowned a bit.

"Really? But with a goal like yours, the natural path is that of becoming Hokage." I inwardly laughed again. It wasn't just that Naruto should be Hokage. Not only did I not fit in here, I didn't deserve to be here. The people of this world suffered unimaginable pain to realize their dreams and ambitions… but not I. I was born in a time and place of relative peace and happiness, and my birth here didn't affect my past. That made me question my goal even more.

Should I even interfere? No… I had told myself many times, for reasons I didn't need to remind myself, that it was my responsibility to bring peace to this world. Still, I didn't feel as strongly as I should have. I... I wanted to be happy. And I wanted to make a better, happier world. I wanted a legacy. I didn't get the chance in my last life. Now, I had both the power and time to do so.

But regardless, I couldn't refrain from changing things. I would accomplish my goal… I would be a weapon for peace. In the end, I couldn't lead a village. I could fight, I could create, and I could teach, but… ah, I see. That was what I was missing. There was something each Hokage needed, the most important part of all.

The strength to love each and every person, to work and live each day _for_ countless other people. Not to be the queen of the nest, but to be a worker, to be a worker in a leader's position. I couldn't do that. Sure, I lived for my family and friends, but I was driven by myself and myself alone. I was far too selfish and misanthropic to be Hokage.

I must've been silent for a while. "Kenshi-kun?" And I looked up into the eyes of a man who was my polar opposite, a man who _was _driven by his love for his village and its people. I admired him. But I didn't want to be like him. I was myself for a reason, and I had changed enough by giving myself that "Motivated" ability.

"I can't love the people the way the Hokage has to. I can sacrifice myself for the village, for my goal of peace, but I can't love the people." That was my answer.

The Hokage didn't speak for a few moments. "Kenshi-kun… you're not wrong. The Hokage must love both the people and the village." He glanced at the purple sky, and to the monument where his own face rested, carved out of unyielding stone. "But the Hokage is a figure, not a person."

We were at the apartment. I recognized it peripherally as Naruto's. The Hokage's statement still rang in my ears. I felt a pat on my shoulder, and something cold was pressed into my hand. I looked down to see a metal key glinting in my palm.

"Remember, if you have any problems, just come to me." He smiled at me. "Have a good first day at the Academy, Kenshi-kun."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." I bowed to him. He waved before turning around and heading back toward the Administrative Building. I gave a slight wave as well, not that he could see it. I watched his… his _figure_… silhouetted by the glow of the setting sun.

_I didn't speak to a person today. I spoke to a figure._

**Checkpoint Reached!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Checkpoint: 5, Loads: 44_

My checkpoint hadn't appeared till I closed the door. I was beginning to notice a pattern. When a checkpoint-worthy event occurred, I didn't always immediately meet one. Instead, the words would show up when I was in an at least somewhat secure location. I guess the system was looking out for me.

The apartment had already been furnished. Some food was stocked in the cabinets, but I didn't eat the first night. I was too enraptured by the feeling of privacy. I had forgotten how much I valued it. Four years without real privacy was a long time.

I also noticed that the few pieces of clothing I had at the orphanage were brought here as well. I needed to stop by and say something to Miura-san and the others. But for now, I was content to lie down, completely by myself, in _my _bedroom on _my _bed.

I had been given some basic supplies by Matoshi-sensei before I left the Academy. I took out a sheet of paper and started to write, but in English. I wrote about my experiences here, the things I had done and wanted to do, and the people I had met. It was like a diary of sorts. In my past life, I had kept one that I wrote in intermittently.

I also took out a sheet and drew the basic shape of a guitar, then started to write chord shapes and tabs that I remembered from all those years ago. I wouldn't want to forget them when I created the first guitar, after all.

But eventually, when I knew I would need to sleep in order to get up in the morning, I set my alarm on the clock I had been given and lay under the covers. I felt their warm embrace and, looking out my window where I could see buildings silhouetted by the white moon, I smiled. This world wasn't so bad after all.

I soon drifted off to sleep, and dreamt of the life I lived before and the lives I could live now. That night, I had a vision of a man filled with countless holes standing straight on a battlefield. Everything was dead but him. And he was happy.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of birds chirping and light purple rays streaming through the window to my face like a warm, loving caress. I glanced at my digital clock and saw I still had about twenty minutes before my alarm went off.

_That's right._ I was going to the Academy today. I'd be with kids eight years my senior. And, most importantly, I would need to have perfect grades and win each taijutsu match. That rule was so messed up. How could I possibly do that? Well, I knew how, but the Hokage didn't.

I would have to train like hell, then load back and do it over and over until I was good enough to win each fight. Regardless, right now, I needed to get dressed. Unfortunately, we didn't stop by any shinobi equipment place, so I didn't have anything besides the clothes I wore at the orphanage.

I took a quick shower, thinking about the way I should act at the Academy. I'd rather not interact with the students much, since I was technically many years older than they were. Not that it'd be difficult, because my youth would alienate me at least somewhat from the others.

I dried my now shoulder-length hair and tied the longest locks into a ponytail. I pulled on a worn, red shirt, and green cargo shorts. I didn't even have shinobi sandals, so I was stuck with the shoes I'd worn for the past year. Looking into the mirror struck me with a sense of nostalgia.

I appeared just the same as I had when I was a little kid in my past life. My hair was much longer, but the only other difference was my eyes. They didn't fit a child.

For the longest time, I had only eaten in the second half of the day. It was a bad habit, but I didn't see a reason to stop it. The thing was, now that I'd be training to become a ninja, I would need to change it. So I made some toast and drank a glass of milk before brushing my teeth.

I checked my alarm clock, then looked out the window at the now-orange sunlight that shone across the village. I always wondered why the kids never seemed to have backpacks of any kind, but Matoshi-sensei had explained it to me. Materials weren't required for the last year of the Academy, because it focused almost solely on practical application. I had apparently shown that I didn't need any of those theory or core subject classes, so I was allowed to skip to the final year.

I opened my door and began the walk to the Academy building. Luckily, it wasn't too far from my apartment. On the way, I stared up at the rising sun. These next few months would be my most difficult since coming to this world. I would need to fully commit myself to studying and training.

I reached the building and pulled open the door. There was the hallway from yesterday. I looked for the room number, and opened another door to find myself looking at empty benches and a seat behind a podium where Matoshi-sensei was sitting. She looked up at me in surprise.

"Good morning, Kenshi-kun. It's good to see you taking class seriously, but you don't need to be here ten minutes early." Huh. Well, this way I wouldn't have that awkward new student moment where you walk into a full class and they all stare at you.

"Sorry, Matoshi-sensei. Where do I sit?" She shook her head.

"Anywhere you want, Kenshi-kun. There aren't assigned seats." So I walked up the steps and sat in the back left corner. The desk was a bit high for me, but it wouldn't be much of a problem. Students soon began trickling in, looking at me oddly. Most of them just whispered curiously, then ignored me.

However, one kid who was surprisingly tall and bulky for his age walked in and glared when he saw me. He stomped up the steps and stood beside me. "I sit here." he told me gruffly.

I didn't really care. I stood up and moved out of the bench, and he sat down in the spot I had previously occupied. I then sat back down beside him. He looked at me in surprise, but didn't say anything. Finally, Matoshi-sensei glanced at her watch and closed the door. She stood up to the podium and looked at us.

"Good morning, class!" I heard a few mumbles of "Good morning, Matoshi-sensei", before she gave us a disapproving look. She spoke louder this time. "I said, good morning, class!"

This time, I chimed in, and a chorus of "Good morning, Matoshi-sensei"s sounded out across the room. She smiled. "Well, as I'm sure you all noticed, we have a new student joining us today." She gestured a hand in my direction, and I stood. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

I looked around at the kids who stared at me in wonder. "My name is Kimura Kenshi." Then I sat back down. Matoshi-sensei smiled and shook her head.

"Kenshi-kun is new to the Academy, and will be with us for the next few months. I expect all of you to treat him well." Unsurprisingly, more whispers started up, but Matoshi-sensei quieted them down.

"Now, we've spent most of the past few weeks on theory, but starting today, it will be only shurikenjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu." At this, most of the students cheered. "Follow me outside, class." As Matoshi-sensei walked into the hall and outside, many of the students ran out after her.

"Hey, Kimura-san, how old are you?" A boy who sat in front of me asked curiously. Well, if I was honest, then I kinda doubt he'd believe me.

"I'm four."

"Wow, you must be a genius or something, huh?" No, I really wasn't. I didn't respond, and I followed the procession outside. There was a small circular space of dirt that functioned as the taijutsu ring in the middle of the grass.

Matoshi-sensei stood behind it. "Today, we'll begin with taijutsu spars." Most people groaned, but a few kids whooped in excitement. "Now, the matches will be randomly selected like always, but each of you will go only once." Good. That meant I would have time to study the movements of the other kids before I was picked.

She pulled out two sticks from her vest pocket, and read the names. "Kenshi-kun, and… Hideto-kun. Step into the ring." No. What the fuck. How unlucky could I possibly be? Well, I still had a chance.

Then the strangely large kid beside me walked into the dirt circle. Nevermind. I followed him anyway, hoping she would give me some kind of handicap. How could I win this? "Kenshi-kun, don't worry. You won't be expected to win your first few spars. That's why we have them; so you can get better." _Thanks, Matoshi-sensei, but I _am _expected to win._

She demonstrated the seal of confrontation, which we both made. "Remember, the spar ends when someone is pushed outside of the ring or I call it. This is a purely taijutsu match, so no using jutsu or any chakra-based techniques." She looked pointedly at me. I glanced over at Hideto-san. At least he didn't seem menacing, but he had a bored look on his face. I guess fighting a four-year-old wouldn't be interesting.

Now that my only real advantage was removed, I wasn't certain what I'd do. I was weaker, slower, shorter, smaller… well, that was it. I had to use my size to win. The problem was, I didn't know the first thing about taijutsu, and I had no clue how to use my small size to my advantage.

"Begin!" Hideto ran straight at me, and I immediately dodged to the side. I looked up to see a kick flying toward my head, and I ducked instinctively. Then I raised my arms as fast as I could in preparation for his punch, and I was pushed over and fell on my back outside of the ring.

I don't know what I expected. Of course I wouldn't win. This was my first spar ever. We made the seal of reconciliation, but his look of disinterest hadn't gone away. I felt a bit of annoyance despite myself. Then we both stepped back into the small crowd of students watching the spars as she called out two more names.

"Hey, don't worry about losing to him, Hideto is pretty good at taijutsu," a kid with dark brown hair and green eyes told me. He smiled genially. "I'm Mizuka Nadake." I noticed he wore white bandages around his hands like Rock Lee.

I nodded at him. "Kimura Kenshi." He seemed like the kind of person to make conversation when it wasn't really necessary, but I still appreciated the gesture.

"After the spars, we always go over katas. That should help you next time. Was that your first spar?" I nodded. "That was pretty good then. I bet you'll be top of the class by the end of the semester." Well, that was nice to hear.

It seemed there were a lot of civilian shinobi this year, but eventually, Matoshi-sensei called up someone named Hizami Hyuuga. I could tell she was a member of the main house because her forehead was uncovered. She had long brown hair that was tied into a small ponytail at the middle of her back, similar to Neji's hairstyle.

I watched as she decimated her opponent without using her Byakugan or hitting their tenketsu. I would face her eventually as well, and I'd have to win. At least by then, I would know I had gotten my taijutsu to an acceptable level.

After about half an hour, we finished the spars, and Matoshi-sensei lined us up and demonstrated the set of katas they must have been working on since joining the Academy. When she had them going through the stances and moves, she came over and led me through the first few.

I picked up on them pretty quickly, but it would take a lot of time before I was even at the level of my classmates. After close to an hour of the katas, we went to shurikenjutsu. Matoshi-sensei told me to sit out and watch for the first day, and it made sense. I had never thrown a kunai or shuriken before, and I could be a danger to the others.

When everyone had gotten a few chances to throw at the targets, we went back inside to cool down and eat lunch. The break was about forty-five minutes, so I ran back to my house on the rooftops (which was surprisingly unexciting after the first couple minutes), applying chakra to my feet and legs to keep balanced and soften my falls.

I ate a small meal and made my way back after a while. The chakra exercises had very obviously paid off when I barely felt tired as I returned to the Academy building. The break ended a couple minutes later, and Matoshi-sensei said we would be going over ninjutsu, starting with the henge.

While the others practiced and she gave small corrections, she showed me the hand seals. On my first try, a cloud of white smoke filled my vision and I looked down to see a hazy blanket that resembled the Hokage. Matoshi-sensei praised me, and gave me advice for later practice.

Then we went over the substitution and clone, which I performed with similarly limited success. It must've been a result of my improved chakra control. The kid from earlier, Nadake, walked up to me at the end of class. "You picked up on the jutsu pretty quick, huh?" I gave a nod.

He looked unfazed by my muteness, and continued. "You know, when I first joined the Academy, taijutsu was my worst subject. Now, I like to think I'm one of the best in class." Well, his _did_ win his spar, but his opponent was kind of terrible.

"So anyway, if you want any help with your taijutsu, all you need to do is ask." That offer surprised me. With such an opportunity, I couldn't exactly turn him down. I nodded at him.

"I would appreciate that." He grinned at my response, and shifted his weight to his other leg as he crossed his arms victoriously.

"Well, are you doing anything today?" I shook my head. "I know a good training ground that no one uses, it's over this way." He beckoned me to follow him, and I did so.

On the way there, Nadake pointed out the restaurants and stores he liked to go to, and talked about his favorite things to do. According to him, Higurashi's Weaponry had some of the highest quality goods, but Omoro's Shinobi Supplies was the most affordable for Academy students.

We reached the "training ground" to find a clearing with overgrown grass and three worn training stumps. Nadake started our study session by explaining the best ways to train strength and speed. He also suggested wearing small weights during training, and if I was okay with feeling terrible constantly, only taking them off when I slept each night. I soon realized that, when it came to taijutsu, Nadake seemed like a different person. He was completely serious and only spoke when explaining a move or giving me advice.

After that, he asked me to show him the katas I had learned earlier today, then corrected some mistakes. The next couple hours were silent besides his small comments and the sound of my muscles aching from the effort of holding stance after stance.

At the end, when the sun was beginning to set, he had me go through all the katas he had taught me. I moved fluidly from position to position, not having to consider the next stance. When I finished, he clapped proudly, and I smiled a bit. His instruction really paid off.

"Thank you, Nadake-san." He laughed and shook his head.

"Come on, stop being so formal. We're friends now, after all." And hearing that felt pretty good, even if it was from a twelve-year-old. I corrected myself.

"Thanks, Nadake." He smiled in approval.

We parted ways later, and as the sun fell below the horizon, I felt the aches in my body begin to fade. That "Fast Healing" ability was coming in handy.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I decided to load back instead of going through the next day at the Academy. I didn't want anything unexpected giving me a new checkpoint after I had lost that match yesterday.

So I returned to my first night at my new apartment and noticed something else. Because I had loaded back after waking up, I wasn't anywhere tired enough to sleep. Instead, I spent the entire night and part of the morning practicing my jutsu and katas in the apartment. Then, a few minutes before I would need to go to the Academy, I loaded back again.

This time, I did physical exercises for a couple hours into the night before I fell asleep. I woke up to my alarm ringing in my ears. I dressed differently today, not that it would matter. I headed to school and found several students already in their seats, including Hideto, the kid who beat me in taijutsu… later today? I wasn't sure how to phrase that. I sat in the same spot beside him, and he didn't say anything.

Once again, I was introduced to the class, and we went outside for sparring. My name wasn't called until about twenty minutes in, and I carefully watched each fight and filed away useful moves for my own turn. Surprisingly, I was still put up against Hideto. Maybe Matoshi-sensei had planned it that way?

I had an idea. That time I spent with Nadake was incredibly helpful, but if I won my spar, he might not offer it again. So I let myself be beaten, and I was consoled by Nadake afterward. The rest of the day was uneventful, though Matoshi-sensei was impressed by how "quickly" I progressed with the ninjutsu.

Then, I got the same offer from Nadake, and the next few hours consisted of the same things as they had yesterday. However, Nadake called me a "natural", and we began going over the next set of katas. I quickly realized that the "natural" label wouldn't work forever, and instead decided to ask for help with specific sets of katas from Nadake and Matoshi-sensei so that I could learn the entire Academy style.

I spent over two months repeating the pattern, and I improved astronomically. I often turned down Nadake and went to the training ground with all the kunai and shuriken I could afford, practicing until the night made it impossible to see. Still, all this progress came with a serious drawback. Every single day… every single conversation… was the exact same. A week in, I began coming in late, and introducing myself loudly with a grin. On those days, I sat beside Nadake, and we got along well. A lot of kids would introduce themselves to me, and I'd get encouragement when I sparred, and consolation when I lost.

Two weeks in, I slept through my alarm because I had stayed up so late, but went to the Academy anyway. They were already working on katas, and after Matoshi-sensei reprimanded me and gave an impromptu explanation to the others, she tried to show me the first couple stances. Instead, I told her I knew it already, and when I showed her and she asked where I learned it, I said I "read a few books".

After three weeks, I gave up speaking altogether, and communicated almost solely through body language. Saying "Kimura Kenshi" by spelling out kanji with my hands turned out to be too difficult, and resulted in a lot of confusion, so I instead just wrote it on my hand and opened it up for the class to read. After the first month, I realized that I needed to try something new.

I told Nadake that I would be busy today, and he accepted it without question. I headed to the store with less expensive goods that he had mentioned, and tried on a few outfits. In my past life, I had always liked dark colors, especially black, so I bought a couple entirely black shirts and pants, along with shinobi sandals, something I would need to get used to. On a whim, I bought a couple pairs of weights as well. They were surprisingly expensive, and the store owner told me that I would need to come to him for adjustments until I graduated.

At the last second, my attention was caught by the training bandages near the weights, and I shook my head amusedly. I almost forgot something that would be very important for training. I bought some for my legs and arms, knowing I would need them for the taijutsu training I planned to focus on.

Training that day felt so much better than before. I couldn't believe that I hadn't thought of buying new equipment until then. I slept soundly that night, letting my unique ability heal the small tears in my muscles. In the morning, I loaded back and immediately sprinted across the rooftops to the store from earlier.

As I had hoped, it was still open. I purchased the same things and spent the night training. I loaded back again and did the same thing before going to sleep. The next day, I went to the Academy with a spring in my step, but the reaction from the other students wasn't much different.

From then on, I always went to the store that night. At some point, I got too annoyed with my long hair (which I had to trim so it stayed the same length) during taijutsu practice, and decided to cut it. I took a kunai and slashed through my hair while looking in the mirror. I shortened it to a shaggy mop, with my bangs not reaching my eyes.

Over the next couple weeks, I skipped school each day to train taijutsu, and used the nights to work on the Academy three. Then I would ask Nadake to spar with me. He always accepted. And as I soon found out, he was _very _good. Even after all the training I had done, I only began winning a fight here and there after over a week of sparring with him.

The main reason I was able to keep it up, besides the "Motivation" perk, was him. No matter what I did, Mizuka Nadake always treated me the same, and was always happy to help me with taijutsu. Still, I eventually accepted that I would need to experience more than one single day or I would lose my sanity.

So when I had mastered the henge, clone, and substitution techniques, I decided to try that fight with Hideto again. I woke up feeling incredibly excited. Looking in the mirror, I noticed I had grown a bit, mostly vertically.. Hopefully, no one would ask questions. I went to the Academy, and for the first time in a long time, I was ten minutes early. Matoshi-sensei complimented me on my new look, and I thanked her politely.

I stood up at my cue, and said, "Kimura Kenshi". We went outside, and I was called on near the end. Hideto and I made the seal of confrontation, and took our stances. I was confident this time. Matoshi-sensei repeated the rules, but I only listened for the "Begin!"

Hideto came straight at me like every other time. I used my small size to my advantage, rushing in and getting into his guard before he could react. My elbow snapped against his chest as I kicked his feet out from underneath him, spinning and using my momentum to push him over. Then I knelt down with my fist resting above his forehead.

Matoshi-sensei called the match and congratulated me, asking how I had gotten so good. I told her that I watched the other kids spar and copied them. Hideto and I moved to make the seal of reconciliation, and for the first time, he grinned at me. "I underestimated you. That was a good spar." I nodded back.

As I returned to the group of students, I heard whispers.

"Isn't he just a civilian?"

"He must be a genius."

"I hope I never have to fight him."

"He's pretty cool for a kid."

"Isn't he cute?" That one made me feel a little weird. I hoped it was meant in a childish-cute sort of way, and not a "I'm attracted to a four year old" way.

I noticed the Hyuuga girl looking me over with narrowed eyes. Before I could think too much about it, I felt a familiar pat on my back. "That was awesome! We should spar sometime!" I turned to see Nadake. I held in a smile. "My name's Mizuka Nadake."

"Kimura Kenshi."


	6. Chapter 6

_Checkpoint: 5, Loads: 109_

My next day at the Academy was much more enjoyable. When Matoshi-sensei saw that I didn't need any help with shurikenjutsu, the Academy three, or my katas, she stopped giving me extra instruction. The other students didn't approach me at all, except, of course, Nadake. Maybe I scared them.

But Nadake was different. He seemed to be friends with nearly everyone in class, but he always talked to me whenever he got the chance. We would spar almost every day after school, something we both enjoyed. It became a tradition of ours to go to Ichiraku's on Fridays after training. We never saw Naruto, though.

At some point, I realized that I actually liked Nadake. If he wasn't there to distract me from everyone else, class would have been significantly more painful. No matter how interesting the subject material was, being in a room full of twelve year olds every day got to me after a while.

Outside of the time I spent with Nadake, my days at the Academy weren't especially eventful. There were only two other clan children in my class: an Inuzuka and an Uchiha. I aced the few written tests we took, and I made sure I never missed a kunai or shuriken throw. The one time I did, I was forced to load back and repeat a torturous couple weeks.

I finally reached a full month at the Academy, when I had to go to the Hokage's office to get my stipend. I knocked on the door and walked in to see the Hokage signing paperwork like always. He looked up at me and smiled. "Kenshi-kun! How have you been liking the Academy?"

"I've learned a lot, Hokage-sama." There wasn't much else positive I could say about the academy itself without lying. He chuckled at my response, like he expected it.

"Yes, I've heard of your progress. You seem to be keeping up your end of the deal, eh?" I hadn't been sure if he really expected me to do it, but I guess it was a challenge for a reason. I nodded to him.

"Maybe I underestimated you. Then again, you have a while to go yet, and you're bound to make a mistake eventually." I laughed internally. He had no idea. Already, I had missed a question on two separate tests, and had to load back each time. I did the same thing with shuriken practice one time, missing a single throw.

"Hokage-sama, I've mastered the Academy style and wish to access the taijutsu style scrolls in the library." I couldn't see why he would refuse me. According to the librarian, civilian students could request access to specific things, usually taijutsu scrolls, in order to balance out the advantages clan children had.

"Of course, Kenshi-kun. Don't want to lose a match, hm?" I smiled and nodded. He gave me a slip and small packet, both of which I accepted with a slight bow. I slipped them into my pockets, and he gave me a dismissive wave before I turned around and left his office. As I left his office, I remembered the words he had left me with the last time I spoke with him. I wondered what it would be like to speak with Sarutobi Hiruzen, a person.

The next day, I missed a math question because I added incorrectly. The entire month I had lived through was rendered obsolete, and I loaded my now hated checkpoint. I couldn't train my ninjutsu and genjutsu any more than I already had, since all ninja techniques besides some basic taijutsu exercises were restricted to genin and up.

After getting permission from the Hokage again, I searched the library for a taijutsu style I could modify my fighting with. Nadake had told me I would do well with a speed-focused style that complemented my size. So after a couple days of asking for tips and looking through taijutsu scrolls, I found one called _Surudoiken, _"sharp fist", that appeared to fit.

It was relatively simple, and relied on impressive speed and flexibility to land devastating combos. Defensively, it applied those attributes to dodge instead of block. In some ways, it reminded me of the Gentle Fist, but it lacked the supplementary chakra techniques that made the Gentle Fist so dangerous. At more advanced levels, it suggested holding a kunai, and later, a tanto, in each hand to enhance the lethality.

I knew that, in order to guarantee a win in each spar, I needed something more than the Academy taijutsu, as I found out during a spar I lost to the Uchiha, who had learned his clan's Interceptor Fist style. Unfortunately, I was nearly two months into the Academy at that point. So, with incredible reluctance, I loaded back, and went through the same painstaking activities and routine. I practiced the Sharp Fist every day, and used heavier and heavier weights, especially on my legs, to increase my speed. I had to search the library once again to find scrolls on stretches to increase flexibility, but when I did, I supplemented my training with them as well.

Finally, I had a spar with the Uchiha for the second time. He knew I was at least average with taijutsu, but he still gave me a contemptuous sneer as we made the seal of confrontation. It went away when I slammed a foot into his stomach and he was thrown out of the ring. A similar fight with the Inuzuka solidified my position at the top of the class.

In the beginning, people would call it beginner's luck, but as time passed, they labeled me a genius. But not a genius like Hyuuga Neji; instead, someone like Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi, or Uchiha Itachi. Luckily, since I wasn't even five, I didn't have fangirls like Sasuke had. Or would have. Or… whatever.

However, after almost another month at the Academy, I was placed against Hizami Hyuuga. The spar I dreaded had finally come to pass. Each time I won a match, she gave me challenging looks and glares. I saw her fight Nadake a couple times. Their spars would go on for at least ten minutes before Matoshi-sensei called them. Both would be exhausted yet ready to continue, but she never let them.

I was worried, since I couldn't have a draw. I needed to win. The problem was, I still had my weights on, and I didn't want to remove them and show how much better I had really become, since it was impossible given the time I had been a student. Knowing it was much more risky to take the weights off than it was to keep them on, I decided to go with the latter.

Most of the class seemed convinced that I was the next Hatake Kakashi, not that I could really deny it. Hizami seemed to want to remind everyone who the real taijutsu experts in Konoha were. Matoshi-sensei looked at the class with exasperation when they began taking sides. I didn't pay much attention to any of it.

Nadake put his hand on my shoulder reassuringly. "I know, Kenshi, you're a lot better than I am. You can win." I was surprised. I usually made sure my weights were heavy enough that I only won a fight with him every once and awhile. He never said anything about them, so I assumed he didn't notice. I guess it was silly to assume someone like him wouldn't recognize that I was exerting myself too much for the amount of exercise we were doing.

It made me appreciate him as a friend even more than I used to. I didn't want to think about what happened to him that he wasn't in _Naruto._ Hopefully, we would be put on the same team and I could make sure he wasn't killed on a mission. I realized I was looking at the dirt of the sparring ring, and moved my gaze upward. Matoshi-sensei didn't bother explaining the rules to us.

We made the seal of confrontation. I stared unflinchingly into Hizami's blank, white eyes, and saw them narrow a bit at my resoluteness. She got into her Gentle Fist stance, and I got into my Sharp Fist one. Matoshi-sensei stepped out of the ring as she said, "Begin!"

Neither of us moved forward. We circled around the ring slowly, ready to strike at any moment. Then Hizami rushed at me. I spun around while leaning backward and her fist flew over my head. My leg swung around to her side, and she jumped back before my elbow reached her.

She was good. If I didn't have my weights on, this fight wouldn't have been very difficult. As it was, I had to put all my effort into moving my limbs to have a chance at hitting her. This time, she waited for me to come to her. I ran forward and leaned in her direction with a palm going wide.

She saw my open defense and took advantage. Her fist almost slammed into my chest, but I leaned all the way over and kicked as I turned over. She blocked it with an arm, but didn't expect the power behind it and I saw her wince in pain. Then her other hand hit my shoulder before I could move away, and I grunted slightly.

The match continued in this fashion for a few more minutes as we traded small blows. I tried to keep it as even as possible. Then, when she went to exploit an opening I had "accidentally" left, I raised my leg and, using my new flexibility, kicked her in the chin despite how close we were. Before she could push back, I hit her with a palm strike in the shoulder and spun, kicking her legs from behind with my free foot.

It was a move I'd practiced for a while: having two legs in the air at once. It was difficult to put power behind a kick without using your other leg for leverage. Instead, I used the momentum from my spin to take an opponent by surprise. Hizami fell backward, and having not noticed the way I pushed forward subtly as the spar continued to maneuver us to the edge, landed outside of the ring.

There was silence for a few moments before most of the students began cheering. Matoshi-sensei called the match, and I stepped over to Hizami, who lay in disbelief on the grass. Today was probably my most exciting in as long as I could remember. Sure, my fights with Nadake and the other kids were good practice, but they were never close enough a match to be enjoyable.

Hizami looked at me in confusion when I put my hand out for her to take. "It was a good spar. Thanks." She hesitantly took my hand, and I pulled her up off the ground. I let go and walked back to the ring, and she followed. We made the seal of reconciliation. Finally, she spoke. "You won't win next time, you know that?" I smiled, but inwardly, I shook my head. I wouldn't lose.

I heard a bunch of the students congratulate and compliment me for my win. Nadake looked unsurprised by the outcome. "I told you, didn't I?" he said to me. I smiled at him in response.

* * *

Time passed, and I had only a single spar with Hizami. I won even more easily than the last time. I also went up against Nadake, and the match ended the same way.

There was only so much time I could spend on taijutsu, and I got creative when it came to chakra control exercises. As I got older, I would have access to more chakra, and I needed to be able to use it as well as possible. I balanced kunai with chakra and practiced using chakra strings. When I rested during physical exercise, I tried to do the first step of elemental manipulation with leaves. I didn't know my affinity, and I wouldn't until I became a genin at the earliest - those chakra affinity papers weren't sold to civilians.

Still, I knew it was possible to create an affinity by training; it just took an incredible amount of time and effort. So I tried to burn the leaf, to soak it, to cut it, to electrocute it, and to make it turn into dust. After several months of this, I found that my affinity was almost definitely lightning. I made the leaf wrinkle in under a couple weeks, while the others took at least a month each.

I also continued to read as many books as I could from the library. I found that literature was one of my few respites from training in this world. I hoped to one day write my own books and publish ideas that, while relatively well known in my past life, were unheard of here. I also wanted to write my own stories.

And to my surprise, I didn't run into any issues that would mean I had to load back. My grades continued to be perfect, and I could only dream of the day I graduated. But finally, it came. We had a week of review, mostly on theory. A little over three months had passed in my "real" time at the Academy, and the exam would be tomorrow.

I woke early, as always, and took a shower and got dressed before eating. I performed the three jutsu we would be tested on to reassure myself. After all, if I messed up here, I might just give up altogether and graduate a year from now. Then I left my apartment and ran across the rooftops to the Academy Building.

It was strange to think that, even though I only really trained as a ninja for about a year, I was the best student in class. I guess the "Motivated" ability really gave me a leg up over everyone else. I landed on the ground a couple hundred feet from the Academy, and walked the rest of the way. I was joined by Nadake halfway there.

"So, you worried I might beat you for Rookie of the Year?" he asked me with an overly haughty grin. I laughed a bit. The more time I spent with him, the easier talking to him got.

"Yeah, and Hideto will be Top Kunoichi." He snorted loudly, then laughed as well. Before we could make any other jokes, we reached the door. He opened it up, and we headed to our classroom, where we'd begin the exam.

It started with a written test, one I finished within ten minutes and checked over multiple times. Then we were led outside to test our shurikenjutsu. I hit ten bullseyes with the shuriken and kunai each. Next, we had to land a hit on Matoshi-sensei - who was holding back significantly, and only defended - within a time limit of three minutes. It took me twenty seconds.

Finally, the exam came to the ninjutsu portion. I created three clones, henged into the Hokage, and performed substitution with a log. Matoshi-sensei shook her head at me with familiar exasperation.

"Kenshi-kun, the Hokage told me about your deal, but I didn't think it was possible till today. For the first time in the history of the village, someone has graduated the Academy with perfect grades. Not even the Yondaime could claim that accomplishment." Well, she didn't remember, but I had messed up multiple times. The Yondaime, on the other hand, was one of the most gifted people to ever live.

"You may not know, but you're also the youngest to ever graduate. Hatake Kakashi passed the exam at age five." It was disturbing to consider a five-year-old soldier, a killer. I couldn't imagine the effects on Kakashi's psyche.

"What I'm saying is, Kenshi-kun… I'm proud to have been your sensei." It was nice to think that someone thought of me that way even though I never seemed to reciprocate. Her hands, which had been behind her back, separated as she pressed something into my palm.

I felt cool metal and soft cloth, and looked down to see a hitai-ate. The leaf insignia was cleanly engraved into the steel, and the warm blue headband felt light in my hands. I raised it up and tied it around my neck. I was a ninja now. Matoshi-sensei walked out of the testing room to ask for the next student.

**Checkpoint Reached!**

For the first time in what felt like forever, that message appeared. I knew what it meant. My Academy days were now officially over. I would never have to introduce myself to my class again. It also meant that there was no turning back now.

When everyone had finished the last portion of the exam, Matoshi-sensei stood at the front of our classroom and congratulated those who passed. She praised me for being Rookie of the Year, and Hizami for being Top Kunoichi. Then she explained what would happen a week from now. Our teams would be decided, and those who graduated would wait for their jounin-sensei to pick them up.

As we left the Academy in high spirits, Nadake and I looked each other over and nodded approvingly at our headbands. His was on his left arm. "You gonna change the color too?" he asked with a knowing smile. I nodded to him. Blue wasn't really my color.

"Yeah. I also need to dull the shine on the metal so it's not so reflective."

"I didn't think about that! It's a good idea," Nadake said, looking down at his headband dubiously. Then he glanced back up at me, grinning suddenly. "Anyway, wanna go to Ichiraku's?"

Of course, I said yes. We spent the afternoon eating celebratory ramen. When we told Teuchi that we graduated, he gave us a bowl each on the house.

"So, d'you think we might be on the same team?" I thought about it. It was definitely possible. However, Nadake was an above-average student, not the dead last. And if they organized the teams the way they usually did, it would be me, Hizami, and the worst graduate.

Besides, an almost entirely taijutsu team would not be very balanced. Then again, we would have a Byakugan user for tracking, and I might become a ninjutsu specialist. It wouldn't be a terrible idea.

"Maybe. If we are, you might have to specialize in something besides taijutsu." He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I've been looking at trying a bo staff. What about you?" That sounded good. Even if we were on different teams, kenjutsu would be a good way to go.

"I need to start practicing with dual tanto for the Sharp Fist." I would do that now, since I was a genin. It would be a while before I could use them practically, but it was better to start early so I could use them by the time of the chuunin exams.

"Huh, sounds dangerous. I wouldn't wanna fight against you like that."

"I don't think we should worry about it too much. Our jounin-sensei should give us advice on what to focus on."

"Yeah, you're right."

We were silent as we thought about the future. This was only the beginning of my mission. I had very far to go before I would reach anywhere near my goal. Just thinking about it made me shiver.

I heard a yawn beside me. "Well, I'm gonna head home. I guess I'll see you next week!" Nadake shifted and slipped off his stool, giving me a mini-salute as he stepped under the flaps of the ramen stand. I gave him a slight wave. We had decided a few days earlier to relax during our off-week, so we probably wouldn't see each other till team placement. Now that I considered it, that might be one of the last times I saw Nadake.

I pushed the thought out of my head, instead focusing on the future. No matter my placement, I would need to be ready to cooperate with both my teammates and my sensei, and reveal at least most of my abilities, if only to ensure team safety. Becoming a genin also meant that I needed to train harder than ever so that I would be ready for the next chuunin exams, and that required my teammates to be ready too. So regardless, I would need to build good relationships with my team.

But that sounded a bit robotic. I pushed that idea out of my mind too and concentrated on the last few noodles in my bowl. Not long later, I said goodbye to Teuchi as he began closing up the restaurant, and watched the sky as I walked home. I noticed it was a full moon tonight. For the second time today, I shivered. Seeing the moon like that always unnerved me. It reminded me of that night.

I continued my trek through the dark streets. Everything was closed now; Ichiraku's stayed open surprisingly late.

For some reason, I felt strangely cold as I began to remember something. I couldn't believe I forgot… the Hyuuga affair. I didn't even remember when it happened. I knew Hinata was a kid… but that was all. That meant… it could've happened a month ago, or it could happen tomorrow, or while I was on a mission, or even….

I stopped walking. I glanced to my left to see a set of traditional Japanese buildings, what I recognized as the Hyuuga Compound. I was so lost in thought I forgot to make a turn on the way to my apartment. In the darkness, the buildings appeared much more menacing.

It was like a cold, stone fortress, abandoned centuries ago. I could imagine cursed knights haunting the structure, waiting to for an adventurer to step in obliviously. Then they would tear into them with teeth and nails, ripping them apart as they screamed gleefully.

I shook myself out of the nightmare I was building. What was the chance that, the day I graduated, not only did I remember for the first time the Hyuuga Affair, it happened to occur right when I accidentally passed the compound? Practically nil. In fact, there was no point in considering it as a possibility.

I continued to watch the compound silently. What was I doing? I should just turn around and walk back home. I needed to get sleep in preparation for the second test our jounin-sensei would give us. So then… why was I still here?

A figure blurred across the top of the left building. My heart raced as I jumped involuntarily. Was it him? I couldn't know for sure, and I wasn't going to trespass on the clan's property without any evidence that someone was there in the first place. I stepped closer, considering the options.

I tried to convince myself that there was _absolutely_ no way it could be happening right now, but I wasn't entirely successful. Still, after almost a minute, I was ready to go back home. Then I saw the figure, only slightly darker than the night sky around him, step out over the building once again.

However, I noticed a large bag he was carrying over his shoulder. My breath caught in my throat as I realized that it had to be Hinata. She was being kidnapped in front of me. I didn't know how much I had changed this world. I didn't know if Hiashi would come out and stop him, or if, because of my existence, the Kumo ninja would get away.

So I had no choice. I channeled chakra to my legs, and in the couple seconds following the figure's hesitation before he started running, removed my weights and pushed off the ground as hard as I could. In moments, I was at his side, and I reached out to grab the bag from his hands.

Of course, he was still a jounin, and he kicked away before I could grasp it. I rushed through hand seals and created three bunshin, two that ran at him from in front, while I and the other flanked him. My speed must have surprised him, because although he realized at the last second that I was the real one, he could only make for a kunai thrust before I spun and my foot slammed into his knee. I heard a crack, and saw him wince in pain.

I dodged under the kunai, and pushed a chakra-enhanced fist into his stomach. My surprise was my only advantage, so I continued to press it. He was a jounin, and surely had ways to take me out in seconds. His elbow rushed for my exposed back, and I swung a leg up to his shoulder and pulled myself toward his neck. The strike instead smashed into my right arm, and I heard an equally loud crack. I couldn't feel the pain through the adrenaline in my blood.

I slipped my left arm underneath his neck, and willed my broken right arm over as I spun to his back. My legs wrapped around his waist, and I grabbed my right bicep with my left hand. I tightened the choke as hard as I could, knowing it was my only chance. His arms were now free, and the kunai in his hand stabbed into my arm over and over. He swung it wildly, trying to find my head or neck. The other hand pulled at my hold on his neck in futility.

The kunai slashed across my shoulder and into my back. My teeth were gnashed together, and the adrenaline was beginning to wear off. The pain was getting to me. Stab wounds covered my arms and back, but I couldn't let go. The man was panicking even more now. I only had to hold on for a few more seconds. But I could barely think. Everything was pain now. My body cried out, but I ignored it. I could feel blood dripping across my skin.

I was starting to black out from blood loss. I could see spots coloring my vision, and the view of my arms was almost entirely covered by darkness. Finally, the kunai came for my neck. I saw it moving straight toward me, but I could do nothing. It was too late now. I was dead, but I could still do something right. My entire existence was numbness, but I kept reaching for the one thing I could still think of.

My arms. The broken muscles in my limbs tightened despite my near unconsciousness. I felt a sensation of falling before everything disappeared.

* * *

It was that feeling again. It was so long ago…. I could remember the sleeping, the not-being-awake. It had been a while. I hadn't forgotten. Last time, it was a month. When was that? Right… after I died.

I gradually became aware of my body. I must not have died again, because I would have been back at my checkpoint immediately. I opened my eyes slowly and gathered my surroundings as quickly as I could. White walls surrounded me. I was in a small hospital room.

I opened and closed my hands several times. A blanket covered me. I pulled it off and saw bandages wrapped around my chest, shoulders, and arms. I felt no pain, but I had no idea if I was healed. I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and stood shakily. Immediately, all the blood rushed to my head and I sat back down heavily. I was still wearing my pants, but they had clearly been washed at some point.

So I lived. Maybe my fast healing was faster than I thought. I reached for the glass of water on the stand beside me, and almost took a sip before I stopped myself. How could I know if I was really safe? I stood up and ran to the window, pulling the curtain away violently. I sighed in relief at seeing the village, though the sun had nearly finished setting. _Kai!_ I thought with a burst of chakra. Nothing happened. Either I really was at the Konoha Hospital, or I was under some high level genjutsu.

I heard the door open behind me, and spun around. A woman in a nurse's outfit (so, probably a nurse) stood in the doorway, staring at me in surprise. "You're awake already?" I nodded apologetically. I probably scared her. I walked over and sat down on the bed, waiting for her to continue.

"How do you feel?" Strangely, I felt fine. That ability I had chosen must've been the right choice. I told her as much, and she shook her head in disbelief. She peeled off my bandages, and I stared at my wounds in surprise. Pink marks covered almost the entirety of my arm and left shoulder. Raw skin had formed over them, but they must have been deep.

"You weren't expected to be healed until the end of the week, at the earliest." That wasn't good. I had no idea how long I was out. I could've missed the team assignments.

"Most of the stab wounds will probably become scars. They were very deep. You lost a lot of blood." I figured. I wondered what my back looked like. I wouldn't have minded scars on the back too much, but it would be hard to hide ones that covered my arm.

"Other than that, you seem perfectly fine. No vital organs were damaged, and you healed very fast. The arm you broke seems good as new." I had forgotten about my arm. I couldn't hope for anything better. As long as I lived and still had control of my body, I was happy.

"Still, you'll have to stay for another night. Take this with your water." She handed me a pill. I looked up at her questioningly. "It'll help you sleep." I swallowed the pill, following it with a drink of water.

I lifted my legs back up to the bed, and lay my head on the pillow. "Thank you." She smiled at me as she left the room. I stared at the white door. I forgot to ask how long I had been unconscious. But it didn't matter right now, and soon, I fell asleep.

* * *

This time, I woke up normally. I pulled off the covers and stretched. Light shined through the window. The curtains had been pulled away. It was early morning, and I watched the waking village from my bed.

After a while, I heard the door open. I turned to see the nurse again. She gave me a last checkup before handing me a clean black shirt and my shinobi sandals. "Your shirt was ruined, but everything else was taken back to your apartment. The Hokage will want to see you as soon as possible." I thanked her for the second time, and made my way to the first floor, and then outside.

The cool morning breeze felt great, and I basked in the light of the rising sun as I looked to the Administrative Building. What would happen now? I stretched again, and took slow strides toward the nearest building. I ran up the side, and began the route to the Hokage's office over the rooftops.

I walked into the building, was waved through, and headed up to the office. I pushed open the familiar doors and stepped in, closing them behind me. There he was, sitting behind his desk, already going over paperwork despite the hour. He looked up at me in surprise. "Kenshi-kun!"

I bowed. "Hokage-sama." He watched me with concern.

"I didn't expect you to be discharged for a few more days, at least." Once again, I remembered that I hadn't asked how long I was out. "You're healed already?" I nodded.

He shook his head and set down the stamp in his hand. "Well, Kenshi-kun, you have a lot of explaining to do." His eyes turned serious, and he looked at me with an intensity that worried me a bit. "You were found close to death with an unconscious shinobi outside of the Hyuuga compound." Ah, the most important part. I had completely forgotten that I had no idea whether Hinata was okay.

"Hokage-sama, I was heading to my apartment that night and forgot to turn when I was supposed to. I passed by the Hyuuga compound and happened to see a suspicious shinobi in all black running across the roof, holding a bag." I couldn't tell if he believed me: his expression was blank and his eyes were unreadable.

"I… wasn't sure if I should interfere, but I couldn't risk allowing harm to come to one of Konoha's clans when I had the chance to prevent it." His face didn't change; there was no approving smile or remark of the Will of Fire burning brightly in my heart. "I confronted the ninja outside the compound, but before I could question him, he reached for a kunai." It wasn't true, but what else could I say? That I knew beforehand a Kumo shinobi would try to kidnap Hinata?

"I caught him by surprise and managed a choke hold. I could tell he was at least a chuunin, so it was my only chance." Did they review his memory? Would they know I attacked him without provocation? Regardless, it was too late to change my story now.

"He stabbed me multiple times, but I held on until I passed out from blood loss." The Hokage continued to stare at me unblinkingly. There were things I wanted to ask him too, but I was sure he'd get to them in time. At the moment, my biggest worry was that a second shinobi had taken Hinata, and that I had failed.

Finally, the Hokage spoke up. "You remember nothing else?" I nodded. He appeared to think for a few moments. Then he sighed and took a draw from his pipe. He glanced back at me. "Kenshi-kun… this is classified information, but I believe you deserve to know."

He set his pipe down and rested his arms on the desk, focusing on me once again. "The shinobi you had your… altercation with was the ambassador from Kumogakure." He seemed to watch my face for any reaction. I frowned a bit, partly to avoid suspicion, but also because the way he worded it was odd. Perhaps it was to do exactly that: make me give something away.

"The bag he held… he attempted to kidnap Hyuuga Hinata, the clan heiress." Ah, attempted. That sounded promising. The Hokage gave me a small smile. "Not only did you prevent the kidnapping, you allowed us to capture the ninja alive and before he could commit suicide."

I let out a barely audible sigh of relief. My mission was a success. "Because of your bravery and your strength, a fourth Great Shinobi War was avoided." Maybe I would affect this world sooner than I anticipated. The Hokage stood from his chair and made a vague gesture toward the doors. "Come, there is someone else who will want to thank you."

We walked in comfortable silence down a path I recognized immediately. Was I going to speak with Hiashi? Now that I considered it, Hizashi wouldn't need to be sacrificed, so Neji might become a very different person. In fact, that could mean Hinata would turn out differently as well.

Soon, we came into view of the Hyuuga compound, and I looked it over, appreciating its much more welcoming appearance now that it was flooded with bright sunlight. At the entrance, two guards stood more tensely than seemed necessary. They bowed as we approached. "Hokage-sama. Hiashi-sama is expecting you."

The Hokage dismissed them with a wave, and we headed in. As I passed the guards, I noticed their slight nods in my direction. We stepped through the entrance, which was held open by another Hyuuga, and I saw the interior matched the traditional Japanese style, with muted tans and browns across the building.

On the floor in the middle of the room, a man with long, dark hair sat cross-legged, looking straight at us. He stood at our appearance, and all three of us bowed. "Hokage-sama." His eyes were just as unnerving as all the other Hyuuga's, and his countenance was stern and unyielding.

"Hiashi-kun, I've brought someone I know you wanted to meet." His sight shifted to me, and I had to force myself to act naturally under his powerful gaze. "This is Kimura Kenshi, the genin that saved your daughter that night." Hiashi continued to stare at me. What was he looking for?

Then he bowed to me, and me alone. "Kimura-san. You have my gratitude for your actions several nights ago." Finally, a hint. So a week had probably not yet passed. "The Hyuuga and I are indebted to you." Well, that was going a bit far.

I shook my head. "Hiashi-sama, I only was doing my duty as a shinobi of the Leaf." And it was true. I could really say something like that now. I was obligated to protect the village and its people. As such, my interference was necessitated by the rules of my shinobi contract.

He stood up straight. "Even so, we shall not forget what you have done for us. If you ever come to be in need of refuge, our doors will always be open." That meant more than it appeared to. I had the protection of the Hyuuga clan. However, that also meant I had the attention of the Hyuuga clan, and probably many other people.

I bowed in return. "Thank you, Hiashi-sama. You are very generous." At least, this way, I had gained the trust of one of the most powerful clans of the village. I saw the Hokage smile at my response and look to me.

"Well, Kenshi-kun, I'm sure you have things you wish to do before you are assigned your team in a few days." After all this time, I get my answer in the form of an offhand dismissal. Impressive. "Already, you show promise as a splendid example of what a shinobi of the Leaf should aspire to be."

And I felt proud. I didn't like to admit it, but I was. Then I reminded myself that my actions were really only taking advantage of the knowledge of this world I unfairly possessed. In fact, if I were truly a loyal Konoha ninja, I would have told the Hokage everything I knew the moment I could speak. That swell of pride dipped into a pit of shame. But if I had done so, I could have ruined the one certain chance this world had for peace. I reassured myself. My actions were well founded.

I bowed. "Thank you, Hokage-sama." Then I left. As I walked out of the compound, I noticed a few more appreciative nods in my direction from the Hyuuga.

"Kimura-san." I turned back to see one of the guards looking at me. He smiled. "Thank you." I nodded back. It felt good to have finally done something, not only in my career as a shinobi, but also in my path to peace.

**Checkpoint Reached!**

When I reached my apartment, the words were in front of me again. There was no going back from what I had done. Either I had improved this world, or I had put it at risk. Regardless, my choice felt justified. I let out a deep breath when I dropped softly onto my bed. I wouldn't feel that kind of excitement again for a few months, at least. For now, I had to train and consider what I would and wouldn't reveal to my team.

I couldn't tell them about my old life. I had decided a long time ago that if, and only if, I met someone I had trusted with everything else for years, I would explain my situation. The thing was, I highly doubted that would ever happen. And I was okay with that.

I conceded that I would need to let them know the vast majority of my abilities. In order to keep each other alive, we would need to trust each other, and to do that, we would need to know what each person could do. The only thing I would keep to myself was my elemental training, since it didn't mean anything till I knew corresponding jutsu.

That reminded me. I was a genin now. I could go to the genin section of the library and check out the ninjutsu section. There were only D ranks, but some were still extremely useful. And with this new checkpoint, I could spend the time before my team assignments learning the jutsu.

However, this also meant I wouldn't be able to reveal all my techniques to my team. As I stared at the floor, I noticed something in the corner of my vision. My equipment was neatly piled on my shelf, with the weights in the metal box I usually kept them in. So the Hokage had to know how strong I was physically now. That might be a good thing - he could be more inclined to let me participate in the chuunin exams. Once again, it was time to spend incredible amounts of time in the same three or four days.

* * *

I had to get permission from the Hokage, but I was allowed to take a scroll for one jutsu at a time to learn. What he didn't know was that really meant I was allowed to learn every single jutsu in the genin section. I could master them later, after team assignments.

The first technique I came across was the Shunshin no Jutsu, one of the few I had really wanted to learn. I headed toward the training ground Nadake and I always used and started to read.

I quickly understood the theory and memorized the hand seals. They were another thing I had practiced till I could perform them without wasted movement. In fact, for the three ninjutsu I actually knew already, I didn't need hand seals. Apparently, it was best to learn the technique by using only small amounts of chakra in the beginning, till you got used to the extreme speed enough that long distances were feasible.

Luckily, my chakra control was very good, so I didn't have trouble controlling the ability. Before the week ended, I could perform the technique across relatively long distances without trouble. I loaded back, and returned to the library after getting permission again.

This time, I found "Earth Release: Decapitation Technique". This was one I remembered seeing Kakashi use on Sasuke in the beginning of _Naruto_. It was a very useful technique, and I could probably ask my jounin-sensei to show me the other jutsu that let you move quickly underground, since it would complement this one.

So, I headed to the training ground and got to work. I knew this one would be harder, since it wasn't my natural affinity and an elemental technique would require more training. Still, I dutifully read the scroll and started.

The first step was learning to mold earth chakra, but I could already do that easily because of the leaf-crumbling exercise I had mastered. Then you went through the hand seals and the technique did the rest, putting you underground. It worked best when you were hidden near your target, because you could quickly reach them before they got away. As a sensor, I would have an advantage, since locating my target would never be an issue.

I spent a week on the decapitation technique before I could perform it to a reasonable standard. Then I returned to the library and picked out "Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique", another jutsu Kakashi had used during Team 7's survival test. I quickly realized that genjutsu came easily to me because of my control.

It was after mastering the genjutsu that I realized something important. Learning all these jutsu now would only make life harder in the long run. It would be better to ask my jounin-sensei to teach me techniques that I could supplement with ones from the library. This way, I would have a lot less questions.

So I spent the last two days painting, something I had gotten back into since coming to this world. It felt good to create something instead of training and fighting. Maybe it wouldn't be my power that changed this world, but my landscapes. Then I looked back at my latest work.

_...Nevermind. Definitely won't be my landscapes._


	7. Chapter 7

_Checkpoint: 7, Loads: 119_

I sprinted across the rooftops, my shinobi sandals making a soft patting sound on the tiles. Today, I would meet my jounin-sensei and find out who my team would be. I only hoped the jounin was a better sensei than Kakashi. I reached the Academy, walked into the classroom, and took my normal seat beside Nadake, who gave me a fist bump. I noticed that the metal of his headband was significantly less shiny than it was yesterday, just like mine. He'd taken my advice. After a few minutes, Matoshi-sensei stepped in and looked proudly at us.

"I want you all to remember the bonds you made here, but never forget to continue to build friendships with your fellow shinobi. The leaf is only as strong as its ninja, and you are all now a part of that group. I am proud to have taught you, but it is your own will and determination that has brought you to this point!"

The class cheered and thanked Matoshi-sensei for everything she did for us. As she looked us over, she stopped at me and I gave her a small smile. "Now for the teams." This was the moment of truth. I didn't mind being put on anyone's team, but I would prefer Nadake or someone who was actually a good shinobi. In fact, I realized now that I felt a bit of trepidation at the idea of being without Nadake. I couldn't exactly protect him on a different team.

Matoshi-sensei began listing them one by one. "...Team Six, Kimura Kenshi, Mizuka Nadake, and Hyuuga Hizami." I felt relief flood my bones. _Huh. So they actually did it._ Maybe the Hokage wanted to give me a team that would allow me to compete in the next chuunin exams because I defeated a jounin.

Nadake cheered, and I grinned at him. Then I looked over at Hizami. She appeared surprised, but not in a bad way. I guess she was the kind of person that wouldn't want a team to hold her back. We made eye contact, and I looked into her blank eyes curiously. She had to know about the attempted kidnapping, but I assumed she wasn't aware of my involvement. That was good. I might have to tell her eventually, but it would be simpler this way.

"Your jounin-sensei is Miyazaki Sataro." Who was that? A random jounin who died before _Naruto_ began? I guess there were too many to have all been shown in the series.

I frowned involuntarily. We would have another test. There was no way to know what it would be - each jounin could choose whatever they wanted. It might be the same test Kakashi gave Team 7, or it could be something else entirely. In fact, it might not even involve teamwork.

While we waited for our jounin-sensei to show up, I read a novel. I had found it at the bookstore by chance, and took a glance at some of the pages. I was surprised, because it reminded me of literature from my old world.

It was about a family that lived on a farm somewhere north of the Land of Fire. One day, bandits did a classic slaughtering of the parents and grandparents, then raped and tortured the girls before killing them. The three boys were taken in to join their group. Years later, the youngest of them committed suicide, and the middle child ran away in the night. The eldest brother's heart grew cold, and as he plundered and killed with increasingly more fervor, the bandits chose him as their leader.

He came to be known as a brutal and violent warlord, and formed alliances with multiple other groups to create a massive force. They planned to create a new ninja village, with the eldest brother as their Kage.

However, days before they officiated _Chigakure_, or the hidden blood village, a man in a large structure near the center awoke with a cold sweat. For the first time in twenty years, he experienced a familiar nightmare. His family, torn apart by monsters with huge teeth and red eyes. He stood shakily from his bed and looked out across his soon-to-be village as the sun began to rise.

An enormous red orb slid up from behind the horizon, painting the tents with a bright crimson hue. He could tell something was wrong, he could feel it in his bones. For a reason he couldn't understand, he shivered and his arms began to shake. His heart clenched painfully, and his hands tightened into fists.

The sun, with a cruel glee, continued to rise. Its sanguine rays began to fade into a dark orange. The man, watching with an inexplicable terror, stared at the tents and the beautiful grass around them. He still didn't understand. The sun screeched with maniacal laughter, mocking the man for his ignorance, and rose still.

The sun doubled over, unable to breathe, as it cried out in uncontrollable mirth. The orange corona became a lighter saffron as the sun rose higher in the sky, watching with an insane grin. Suddenly, the man realized. The tents of his people… were still red. Why? The sunrise had long since passed. And by now, there should be countless men roaming between the dwellings.

Something was still wrong. The tents… they were not just red, they were covered in splotches and masses of a scarlet substance. He noticed movement in the periphery of his vision, and turned slowly to his left.

From his window, he could see something poking out of a tent opening. He looked closer, still shaking uncontrollably. It was… an arm. The hand was unattached. Blood spurted out of the stump like a hose.

With a possessed fear, he spun around to see a fallen tent, a brutalized corpse lying on the red grass around it. And then he understood. The tents… were red with blood. His door was pushed open. He flung himself to his bed, reaching for the sword he kept underneath the pillow. His palm wrapped around the grip, and he held it with both hands as he stared at the figure now in his room.

A huge, black cloak covered his body. In his hands were two rusty knives, painted bright red by the bodies of the man's people. "Who are you?!" The warlord demanded with rage. Everything he had ever worked for had been undone. The figure stepped forward, then stopped suddenly. The monster fell upon his knees for some inexplicable reason.

Seized with opportunity, the man slashed his sword with all his might across the figure's chest. It was knocked to the ground, and stared at him in shock. Its hands dropped the knives, and reached weakly for its face. The man laughed at him mockingly, and cut the figure's hands from its arms with two quick swings.

The monster cried out in pain and tried to speak, but blood clogged his throat. "B-br…"

The man laughed cruelly at his pitifulness. "After what you did to my people, you think I'll give you any last words!?" With an amused finality, he stabbed his blade into the throat of the creature. He removed the sword, and kneeled down to pull off the hood that covered the corpse's head.

He stared unthinkingly at the face, which was frozen in shock and regret. Tears had flowed down its cheeks, and blood dripped down its chin. But the man would recognize the face anywhere. It was his brother. He grabbed the bloody sword and stabbed it into his own heart, falling down upon the body of his sibling.

I closed the book. The bookstore owner had told me it didn't sell well. For this world, tragedies like these must not be especially popular. Probably because it reminded them of their own lives.

"Team Six?" I looked around in surprise at the voice. Apparently, everyone else had already left. For the first time in this world, I had been so enraptured by a book that I ignored everything around me. In my past life, it was common for me, but here, I needed to be on my guard at all times.

Nadake nudged me, and I stood up to see a man standing in the doorway. He had short, spiky brown hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a dark green flak jacket, and had an arm resting against the doorframe. I guess that was Miyazaki Sataro. He nodded at the book on my desk. "What were you reading?"

His voice was soothing. Inquisitive, cheerful, and somewhat deep all at once. I held the novel up for him to see. The cover was a plain red color, without any images.

"Chigakure, eh? His newest book, right?" I nodded, surprised. I guess it was obvious that people here read, even shinobi. Still, most of this author's works were gruesome and dark, and didn't fit the man in front of me. But I couldn't judge a book by its cover; otherwise, I might have passed this one over.

"Well anyway, you guys should follow me." As he casually spun around and took a step into the hall, I noticed bandages around his arms and hands. A taijutsu specialist? That would be appropriate, given our team members. Hizami was already up and, with a glance toward us, walked after Sataro.

Nadake quirked an eyebrow at me, and I slipped the book into my pocket. Unfortunately, fuinjutsu scrolls and books were available only to shinobi, and sealing scrolls were expensive. However, I planned to study the field soon, since I knew it to be an extremely useful tool. I stood and, with Nadake, followed Hizami.

All three of us soon caught up with Sataro. He led us down a dirt path between and below countless trees. He hadn't said anything to us, but I could tell Nadake and Hizami were tense. Admittedly, I was a bit worried as well. I couldn't risk failing, because I might meet a checkpoint upon being sent back to the Academy or joining the genin corps.

Eventually, the tunnel of overhanging branches and leaves gave way to a bright blue sky. We stepped out into a large clearing that I recognized as a training ground. There was a large dirt track outlining the space, but little else. The man we followed all this way finally turned around and looked us over.

His hazel eyes seemed strangely piercing, but I didn't flinch away when he stared at me. Suddenly, his face broke into a grin. "All right. You're probably wondering what we're doing out here, right?" Hizami and Nadake nodded.

Sataro walked farther into the clearing, right beside a part of the dirt track. "We're not a team yet. There's another test you have to pass before you can become my students." He said it frankly, but in a challenging tone. Beside me, Nadake frowned and Hizami narrowed her white eyes.

Then he looked directly to me. His hazel eyes reminded me of the earth, stolid and unyielding, but kind-natured. "You don't appear surprised. Passing must have felt too easy, eh?" I didn't give an answer, but he wasn't looking for one. He shifted his weight to his left leg and rested an arm on his side. "Here's the deal. You complete a single task, and I'll be happy to lead Team Six."

He sped through hand seals and slammed a hand into the ground. With a loud rumble, three boulders flew out of the earth and slammed down around him. "Are any of you wearing weights?" We all shook our heads. I hadn't put mine on before leaving, wanting to ensure I didn't fail any potential test.

He pulled out a long rope and beckoned Hizami over. As she walked confidently to him, he tied one end of the rope into a lasso shape. Immediately, I felt an odd premonition that things weren't going to go well. Hizami stood facing Sataro, and he smiled at her. Then he raised the lasso over her head and, before she could react, slipped it over and pulled it tight around her waist.

Hizami let out a sound of surprise and stepped away quickly. Sataro laughed at her reaction. "Don't worry, this is part of the test." He took the other end of the rope and pulled it around the closest boulder, tying several complex knots around the rock till it seemed impossible for it to slip off.

An endurance test? Hizami didn't bother trying to remove the rope, instead opting to frown heavily, obviously trying to figure out what was going on. Sataro pointed at Nadake and motioned him forward. He pulled out another rope and did the same to him before looking to me.

I was already on my way over, and as he tied the boulder to my body, I took a moment to be impressed by how quickly he tied the knots without making a mistake. Then Sataro walked a bit away from us. Nadake and I shared glances, and Hizami gave Nadake a questioning look, at which he shrugged.

"Feel comfortable?" Nadake and Hizami glared slightly at Sataro's amused question. He waved it off and pointed to the other end of the track. "Each of you is going to run as fast as you can to the other side of the field." This wouldn't be fun. Beside me, Nadake seemed appropriately confused.

Then he pointed at Hizami. "You first. Get going." She jumped at his command, but hesitated. Sataro grinned. "We don't have all day, you know." At this, Hizami visibly grit her teeth, but, without looking back at us, started running. Almost immediately, she was pulled back and barely stopped herself from falling onto the rock that was weighing her down. Sataro laughed, but Nadake and I were too worried about ourselves to find it amusing.

Hizami grunted and got over her surprise before taking off. The rock made deep grooves in the dirt as she trudged with surprising speed across the field. The Hyuuga training must be something else. A little past halfway, she slowed down, but didn't stop.

Finally, she reached the end, where Sataro soon met her. He looked down at her form as she panted and gasped for breath. I heard him say something, and noticed her balling her fists. Then he looked back at us. "You, the taller one, your turn!" He yelled across the field. Nadake looked back at me before taking a couple steps forward till the rope drew tight.

He began a hard run, creating a furrow in the ground right beside Hizami's. He was noticeably more consistent, not slowing in his pace at all, and a bit faster. When he reached the end, he fell to the grass, but Sataro ignored him and pointed to me. I took a deep breath.

I couldn't hold back. There was obviously some purpose to this, and if I didn't do as he said, I was sure he would know. Like Nadake, I took a few steps so there wasn't any slack to surprise me. Then I started running. The boulder was heavy, but probably lighter than the combined weight of the arm and leg bands I usually wore.

I sprinted as hard as I could, and Sataro whistled when I passed him. I had to slow gradually so the rock wouldn't slam into my back when I stopped. I walked back to them at a normal pace. Sataro shook his head in amusement at me. Hizami and Nadake were openly giving me amazed looks, but Hizami quickly regained her composure and glared.

"That… was something else. I don't think I've ever seen a genin that fast." I looked up at Sataro, who was giving me an approving smile. "Still, that speed won't mean anything in a minute." That was worrying. I seriously hoped I wasn't missing some underlying goal, like with Kakashi's test.

He went through hand seals again, and this time, two boulders shot out of the dirt. They were both larger than the ones we were wearing right now, though one was significantly bigger than the other. He untied Nadake's boulder and retied the rope around one of the others. Then he did the same with mine, but put the rope around the even bigger one.

I understood now. He was fine-tuning the weight each of us would carry based on our performance. So what was next?

Sataro stepped over to a nearby tree and broke off a branch, sticking it into the ground beside the track we stood on. "Now for the test. You three will be doing a hundred laps with those boulders." I saw the glint in his eyes as he said those words. I felt my heart beating fast in my chest as I thought about it. This was possible. He couldn't give a test that was inherently impossible.

"That's impossible! Even I can tell that!" For the first time, one of us spoke up. Unsurprisingly, it was Nadake. Hizami nodded in agreement. "He's right. There's no way we could go around this track so many times with these things tied behind us." Sataro looked them over amusedly before turning to me.

"And you? What do you think?" he asked with a challenging grin. The other two turned to me as well, awaiting my response. It… _was_ feasible that the test had some other purpose, and that we weren't really expected to do as he said. I thought about the exact words he had spoken. The only thing I could pinpoint was… well, that could have been a mistake in communication.

"You didn't say we _each_ had to do a hundred laps, only that _we _had to do a hundred laps." I returned the challenging look. For once, he actually looked surprised. I saw his eyebrows rise as he looked at me, but then he grinned and crossed his arms.

"Impressive. I haven't been called out on that so quickly before." Nadake and Hizami still appeared confused. Then Hizami frowned at us.

"So… the amount of laps we each do added together has to total one hundred." Unsurprisingly, Hizami was quicker to grasp the difference than Nadake. Sataro nodded at her, and Nadake's mouth opened in realization.

Then Sataro spoke up again. "All right, you get it. Now start moving or the sun'll go down before you're finished." He sat down against a tree, looking at us expectantly. He was right. Now, the task seemed possible. I didn't know if Hizami or Nadake had the endurance to do thirty-three laps, but I would pick up any slack.

Hizami turned to us quickly, her dark hair flying in front of her face. She gave us a glare. "We have to cooperate if we want to pass." Nadake and I nodded without hesitation. If one of us decided to slack off, we wouldn't stand a chance. As it was, I could only enhance my limbs so much with chakra. It had taken a lot of practice, and most shinobi couldn't even perform it with reasonable success till they were chuunin. Besides, the chakra enhancement was intended for short bursts. Overusing it would cause damage to the muscles, and in an endurance exercise, that wouldn't be the way to go.

I figured I should take the lead. "We can't go too fast or we won't be able to finish. He didn't set a time limit, so we can take our time." They both nodded, and I continued. "He also didn't say we couldn't take breaks, so we should keep that in mind." Hizami and Nadake seemed relieved, and Nadake even gave me a grin. This task didn't seem so hard after all.

A voice from behind brought our triumph to a halt. "Oh, there are a few things I forgot to mention." Sataro was still sitting at the tree, but was smiling at us derisively. Hizami glared at him again, and Nadake and I shared another look. Sataro raised a hand with three fingers up.

He lowered a finger. "Firstly, there are no breaks. If you stop moving long enough that I think you're resting, you're disqualified, and the others have to do it themselves." There went that idea.

He lowered another finger. "Secondly, if you're not done by sundown, you fail." And another chance flew out the window.

He closed his fist. "Finally, if you all manage to collectively finish a hundred laps, I'll take on the two that did the fewest as my team." At this, I flinched involuntarily. It was just like Kakashi's test. Turning us against each other with the same line in a different situation.

Hizami and Nadake both made sounds of surprise, but the latter yelled at Sataro indignantly. "That doesn't make any sense! How are we supposed to finish if the person who does the most fails no matter what?" We both looked at Sataro in his spot lying comfortably against the tree for a reply.

He waved him away before closing his eyes in content. "Figure it out for yourself." And that was all. Somehow, it appeared that Hizami's glare had increased in intensity, and I was surprised Sataro hadn't been turned to a crisp. Nadake turned to me with a questioning look in his green eyes.

Beside me, Hizami seemed conflicted. Probably she had realized that she was at a disadvantage since Nadake and I were friends. We might try to work against her in order to pass. I understood what I had to do.

"Hizami. Nadake." They both jumped a bit. Hizami looked up at me with suspicion. "This is part of the test. Think about it. Have you ever heard of a three-man team?" I wasn't sure if that was my strongest piece of evidence, but I had to speak up before I lost Hizami.

Hesitantly, they shook their heads, and I saw Hizami's eyes narrow. "If we listen to what he says, we all fail. If we work together, we can pass." I could tell Hizami wasn't totally convinced. I wasn't surprised; her career was at risk.

I sighed. "If you still don't believe me, it doesn't matter. I'll do the most laps so you two pass no matter what." I could reasonably assume that his rule was a ploy to keep us from cooperation, just like Kakashi's. It probably seemed more a form of self-sacrifice than what it really was (an action based on prior knowledge).

Hizami's eyes widened at my statement, and Nadake immediately opened his mouth to argue, but I raised my hand. "Just trust me, all right?" I looked him in the eyes. He met my gaze forcefully. His eyes reminded me of the village, the Leaf. He was my friend, and soon, my teammate; I trusted him to trust me.

Finally, Nadake shook his head. "No, I think you're right, but let me do the most." I thought he might say that. It felt nice to know he would willingly sacrifice his career for me just because of our friendship. Unfortunately, it also was irritating, since I'd have to convince him to change his mind.

"I'm a lot younger than you. If I fail, it's less important than it is for you two." Hopefully, that would be enough. I wasn't sure what else I could say. In the end, even if Nadake did more laps than I, we would probably pass. I just didn't want to risk it.

Nadake shook his head even more fiercely this time. "You're wrong. I don't want to be known as the guy who held back the greatest genius the Leaf's ever seen." My breath caught in my throat. For some reason, hearing Nadake say that to me really made me emotional. Was that really how he saw me? I wasn't special. I was someone from another world given incredibly unfair advantages over everyone else. Otherwise, I'd be nothing compared to him.

I didn't have anything to say, and I almost conceded the point to him before Hizami finally said something. "Kenshi-san…" Nadake and I both turned in her direction. She was looking at me harshly. "I'll trust you. I'll do my part." Those severe white eyes were unnerving at times.

"Thank you." Now the only problem was Nadake. I had an idea.

"Nadake, I'm sorry. You're just going to have to beat me." And I was sorry. I couldn't even be certain I would be able to do the most laps. While we all could move roughly the same speed with our respective weights, mine would be significantly harder on my body.

With that statement, I glanced back at Sataro, who still had his eyes closed. He was definitely listening. Then I started walking. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nadake smile, and he trudged after me. I heard Hizami follow. Our rocks made loud, dull rumbling sounds as they pushed through the hard dirt.

The boulder tied to me was _much_ heavier than the last one. I kept walking, but I began to think this task really was impossible. Thirty-three laps? With a track this size, that'd be... roughly four or five miles. And that was only the minimum distance I would have to go.

I continued to trudge through the dirt. I had a small lead, and as I made the first turn, I could see Hizami and Nadake beside each other, pushing onward. I felt like I could do it. I thought I might have to slow down eventually, but it seemed feasible. My only worry now was that we would run out of time. We only had four hours at best.

An hour passed. We were silent, not wanting to waste energy on speech. When I finished my tenth lap, I heard Sataro snoring. I tried to convince myself that it was only to mess with us, but what a cruel trick it'd be if he really just slept and trusted us to torture ourselves.

My bones ached, and the muscles in my legs burned. Sweat dripped across my face. The evening sun felt hotter than an oven. Still, I hadn't slowed in my pace. I had lapped Hizami twice, and Nadake once. When I passed Hizami, she grunted in annoyance and glared in my direction. In Nadake's case, he just laughed tiredly and tried to speed up.

I hadn't anticipated the dirt problem. The furrows we made in the ground with our rocks didn't disappear every time we finished a lap. Each one was harder because our footing grew increasingly less certain. I didn't expect Hizami to trip, since as a Hyuuga she should have good balance, but I was worried about Nadake. If he couldn't get up immediately, Sataro could disqualify him.

Still, we had little choice, and so we kept destroying the track.

I had considered it a few times now, but loading back wouldn't help me here. If I was stronger, he would just add more weight. If I tried to hide it, he would notice; he was a jounin for a reason. If I told my teammates about the test, they would ask how I learned about it.

Instead, I kept going.

Another hour. I made it through ten more laps, but I was getting tired. My muscles were the ones aching now, and my bones were in dull but constant pain. The sweat was everywhere now. I had lapped Hizami four times, and passed Nadake twice. Hizami was gasping for breath, but if she went much slower she'd hardly be moving. Nadake wasn't much better. I saw him fall a couple times, though he managed to get up before he took too long.

All I could think about was my next step, the next indentation in the ground. Everything else was numbness.

I had been keeping time based on the position of the sun, but I could barely bring myself to look up now. The one time I did, I couldn't focus enough to remember where it was before. I plowed through the ground behind Hizami, watching as her incredibly slow steps began to falter.

Her exhausted breaths were loud even from where I was. I continued to stare at her feet as their path became less and less straight. I was catching up to her, and suddenly, her foot slammed into a groove in front of her, and she fell forward onto the ground, landing hard.

I stepped up beside her and grabbed her hand as she tried to push herself up. She looked at me in surprise from her position on the dirt, and I pulled her up. I pointed in front of her. "Keep going. I'll help." I was barely able to get the words out. I walked back a bit and got behind her boulder. I set my hands against it and started to push.

Neither of us said anything, but my work had gotten harder. Nadake soon reached us, but with nothing more than a quick glance, passed us by. All we could look at was the ground. Anything else took too much energy.

I had finished my thirtieth lap when Hizami collapsed. "I… I can't…." she panted out in exhausted breaths. I could tell she was done. I went around her boulder and kept walking. The sun was getting precariously low in the sky. I didn't know how many laps Nadake had done, but the number was probably close to mine.

When I reached the post again, I looked over at Hizami in the grass. "How many?" She glanced up, confused. "Laps… how many?" Another moment passed in excruciating silence before she understood.

"Twenty-three."

Fifty-four then. I finally met up with Nadake again, and posed the same question.

He was barely able to get out between breaths, "Thirty-two."

With incredible difficulty, I spoke as well. "We… both do seven." He nodded very slightly. Above us, the sun continued to lower. I didn't know if I could do seven more. Maybe we didn't really need to do a hundred. Maybe it was just part of the test. He was just testing our willpower.

That's what I kept saying, but I denied it each time. I couldn't take that risk. I had to keep going. I _had _to pass, I _had_ to make sure Hizami and Nadake passed. Sure, I couldn't feel my legs, and they barely moved with each step, but it didn't matter. Sure, my back felt like it would break at any moment, and sure, my waist would have a rope indentation for the rest of my life, but it didn't matter.

Thirty-three.

Sweat soaked my entire body. When I still had the strength to wipe my face, all I could feel was a slick waxiness. Sweat dripped from my hair and body and watered the ground. I felt like I might have a heat stroke. That was the one good thing about the sun setting.

Thirty-four.

I could just stop. It was just a test. I could quit. It was just some test. The heat would stop, I could lie down. In the grass. The cool, comfortable green grass. I could sit down and rest. It wouldn't matter. It was right there, right beside me… all I had to do was stop.

Thirty-five.

"Kenshi!" I looked up, and through the liquid that dripped from my eyelashes, I saw Hizami standing and looking at me with a glare. I noticed then, I had stopped. With a terrified jerk, I started walking again. In those few moments, my muscles had gone stiff. I could barely move.

Thirty-six.

I had started closing my eyes for bits at a time. Keeping them open took too much. When was the last time I saw Nadake?. Was the sky supposed to be so dark? Were the clouds usually purple? I began to hear a strange sound. Crickets. What were they again?

Thirty-seven.

My numb ankle snapped against a rock and I fell forward. I stood without meaning to, kept walking without knowing why.

Thirty-eight.

Where was Nadake? I couldn't remember seeing him in so long. Was he here? _Where… what am I doing?_

Thirty-nine.

"Kenshi!" _Did I hear something?_

"Kenshi!" I opened my eyes. My feet were still moving. What was the yell for? The sky was almost black. The sun was down. It was over. I stopped.

"Keep going!" I looked in disbelief to the figure beside me. "It's not over yet, he's asleep! You can still finish!" What? Asleep? Did he really believe that? Or maybe he was talking about me. Who was he talking to? No, he said my name. Did Nadake quit?

I kept moving.

Forty-two. That was seven, right? I felt something on my shoulder. Something was pushing me. "You did it! We passed!"

_What?_


End file.
